The Beast
by AthenaZelda
Summary: {HanChul} Après avoir contrarié son seigneur, Heechul est enfermé avec ce que son peuple appelle "la Bête", un être humanoïde sauvage et violent.
1. Chapter 1

Suite à la mort de son père, courtisan au château de Teridyo, Heechul était entré à la cour du seigneur de la région voisine, Hedyo, à l'âge de seize ans, ayant fait une excellente impression lors d'un bal célébrant la victoire du royaume contre un pays voisin. Le Royaume de l'Est était composé de quatre régions : Hedyo, la capitale, en son centre, entourée par Aridyo, Judyo et Teridyo, gouvernées chacune par un seigneur. Bien qu'il n'y ait pas véritablement de roi et que les quatre seigneurs avaient la main mise sur chacun de leur territoire, Hedyo était la perle du royaume, et son gouverneur était le plus influent par sa fortune, son pouvoir et sa force armée. C'est pourquoi quand Heechul avait attiré son attention il s'était senti très honoré et était devenu l'un des plus jeunes courtisans d'Hedyo.

Pendant six ans le jeune homme avait su former un cercle autour de lui avec les plus jeunes nobles résidents au château. Et le seigneur lui-même, du nom de Garam, le regardait fièrement de loin, presque avec envie, vantant ses mérites et son intelligence aux autres seigneurs, car Heechul ne se contentait pas de faire joli à la cour. Grand amateur de livres et d'histoire, il se passionnait également pour les contrées voisines et apprenait à les connaître en secret, car cela était interdit dans le royaume. Les barbares, ou les Chiens comme on les appelait, ne devaient être traités que d'une seule manière : par la guerre. Les invasions barbares menaçaient sans cesse le royaume, et Hedyo à elle seule avait une centaine de milliers d'hommes aux ordres de Karam, le frère du seigneur. Beaucoup d'histoires étaient racontées par les soldats sur l'ennemi. Malgré les défaites et les pertes, les barbares revenaient toujours plus nombreux, terrorisant les paysans vivant à la frontière. Ils étaient décrits comme des monstres sachant à peine parler, se montrant cruels au combat, alors le peuple était heureux de se voir protéger par un homme avec une poigne de fer comme l'était Karam l'Implacable, meurtri de diverses cicatrices suite aux combats qu'il avait menés. Son mot d'ordre était « à mort la Bête ! » et le peuple scandait ces encouragements avec hargne. Loin des préoccupations qui se déroulaient à des milliers de kilomètres d'Hedyo, Heechul menait sa petite vie au château, satisfait de briller aux yeux du seigneur Garam qui était lui-même héros de guerre des années auparavant.

Heechul venait de fêter ses vingt-deux ans, et le château était en effervescence. Pendant que son frère menait une guerre acharnée à la frontière, le seigneur Garam ordonnait les préparatifs pour fêter le printemps et le retour des beaux jours. Il demanda à Heechul de porter au bal la tunique en soie bleue qu'il lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire, une tunique lumineuse, faite pour mettre son teint en valeur. Avec son visage fin et pâle comme celui d'une poupée en porcelaine et ses longs cheveux d'ébène tombant sur ses yeux pétillants, le jeune homme ne cessait d'attirer les regards, des femmes comme des hommes, à chacune de ses apparitions à la cour. Il n'avait pas besoin de dire grand-chose pour plaire, et pourtant son caractère enjoué et étincelant rajoutait à son charme. Le fait qu'il soit curieux et dénué de toute timidité pouvait lui porter préjudice, mais au contraire, aux yeux du seigneur, il était un atout précieux à la cour. Heechul se permettait quelques familiarités, et on l'acceptait, même si les plus âgés grimaçaient à chacune de ses extravagances, il parvenait même à en convaincre certains grâce à ses charmes et à ses facultés oratoires impressionnantes de la part de quelqu'un aussi jeune.

- Allez mon bon seigneur, disait-il d'une voix douce, la tête posée sur l'épaule d'un des conseillers du seigneur. C'est le printemps, alors faites venir des fleurs dans la grande salle. De toutes les couleurs, et plein, sur les tables, les murs… égayons ce château un peu triste. Les beaux jours arrivent et nous faisons une fête, pourquoi être triste ?

Et il réglait la question avec un sourire entendu, s'éloignant avec un petit rire, à pas léger, sa tunique voletant derrière lui au rythme de ses fines jambes, laissant derrière lui le gentilhomme rougissant, réajustant le col de sa veste dans un raclement de gorge en espérant que personne ne voyait le regard qu'il portait à cette silhouette qui s'éloignait.

Le soir, la fête battait son plein dans la grande salle du château, avec, comme promis, de multiples fleurs qui décoraient le hall d'entrée et la salle de réception. Les femmes portaient des robes toutes plus vives les unes que les autres, comme si elles concouraient pour la plus belle fleur du bal, et Heechul marchaient entre elles, l'air gracile, avec sa tunique bleue azur. Le seigneur Garam le regardait intensément, installé sur son trône, écoutant à peine les remarques de ses conseillers. Quand il le vit s'installer à une table auprès d'un aristocrate d'une trentaine d'années venant de Teridyo, le seigneur ne put contenir une expression de jalousie qui passa furtivement sur son visage, et qui réapparut aussitôt qu'il le surprit en train de rire à une remarque de cet homme qui venait de sa terre natale. Il était curieux de savoir de quoi ils parlaient, et il trouvait Heechul bien trop proche de cet invité trop entreprenant. Garam tressaillit quand il aperçut l'homme de Teridyo poser sa main sur la cuisse de son protégé. Il le savait pourtant… Heechul aimait particulièrement tourner autour des hommes de la cour.

- Monseigneur, fit un de ses conseillers d'une voix forte, le sortant de sa rêverie. Un garde nous a rapporté que votre animal n'a pas cessé de hurler toute la journée, on a dû lui mettre une muselière.

- Que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ? répliqua Garam, sèchement.

- Il a besoin d'être calmé.

- Je m'en occuperai plus tard, continua le seigneur sur un même ton, passant frénétiquement sa main dans sa crinière brune.

Ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur Heechul et il se lécha la lèvre inférieure d'un air agacé. La nouvelle ne l'enchantait pas, il était déjà de mauvaise humeur. Depuis que son frère avait ramené cette chose au château il y avait de cela dix-huit ans, il ne pouvait pas passer deux jours sans recevoir des rapports ennuyeux à son sujet. La soirée allait se terminer quand il se leva de son trône, voyant Heechul disparaître dans une porte dérobée. Il le suivit dans un couloir, à l'écart de tout le vacarme de la grande salle.

- Heechul ! l'appela-t-il.

- Monseigneur ? s'étonna le jeune homme en se retournant.

- Tu allais quelque part ?

- Je retournais dans ma chambre, sourit-il en s'inclinant légèrement. Il se fait tard.

Le visage du seigneur se détendit et il attrapa un pan de la tunique d'Heechul entre ses doigts, caressant la texture raffinée de la soie, le regard perdu dans le vague.

- Tu es en beauté ce soir, murmura-t-il d'une voix douce. Le bleu est vraiment ta couleur.

- C'est vous qui me l'avez offert, monseigneur, répondit le courtisant.

- Parce que je savais que tu lui ferais honneur. Tu en auras une autre quand on fêtera mes quarante ans.

Il encadra le visage du jeune homme entre ses mains. Il pouvait oser désormais le toucher comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, effleurer sa peau qui lui faisait envie depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, parce qu'il y avait bien une raison pour laquelle il lui avait fait quitter Teridyo. Sentant quelles étaient ses intentions, les yeux noirs d'Heechul se mirent à briller à la lueur des torches accrochées au mur, fixant silencieusement le seigneur Garam et reculant d'un pas.

- Tu me fuis ? demanda le seigneur en le coinçant contre le mur.

- C'est que…

- Tu ne veux pas me laisser te toucher comme le font les autres hommes ?

- Avez-vous trop bu monseigneur ? interrogea Heechul avec un demi-sourire.

- Non. Je t'ai observé de loin, tu as fait tes marques dans ce château, tu as eu tes propres expériences, tu as mûri.

Le sourire sur le visage du jeune homme s'effaça lentement tandis que son seigneur remettait sa frange en place sur son front.

- Je ne suis pas à ton goût ? Tu me trouves repoussant ? continua le seigneur Garam à voix basse.

- Je pense juste être libre de flirter avec qui me plait, répondit-il sans une once de peur dans sa voix. Et tous ne finissent pas dans mon lit, et si mon comportement vous fait penser le contraire, j'en suis désolé.

Le seigneur eut un rire silencieux et passa de nouveau ses doigts dans les cheveux fins d'Heechul. Il semblait hypnotisé par leur souplesse et leur noirceur.

- Je n'ai pas insulté ta vertu, mon ami.

- Je suis désolé, murmura son protégé en repoussant sa main. Mais je crois que vous feriez mieux de regagner vos appartements vous aussi.

- Tu n'as jamais su quand te taire, même avec moi. Ta langue n'épargne personne, pourtant ton père a dû t'apprendre à faire attention à la cour, soupira Garam.

- C'est vrai, ce n'est pas dans mon caractère de me laisser faire par les autres, ni même de garder mes oreilles fermées à toutes conversations.

Il avait appuyé chacun de ses mots, regardant son seigneur avec une expression de défi.

- Et je te laisse faire sans rien dire, reprit Garam de sa voix doucereuse en posant sa main sur sa joue. Ne pense pas que j'ignore ce que tu fais dans la bibliothèque, dans les couloirs, à fouiner dans ton coin.

- Qu'est-ce que votre frère et vous cachez en ces murs ? demanda Heechul précipitamment.

- Tu oses enfin me poser la question ! s'exclama le seigneur, faussement étonné. Mais cela ne te regarde pas. Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es là.

Heechul avait peur de comprendre et il cessa de se poser des questions quand Garam se colla à lui, humant l'odeur de son cou et de ses cheveux.

- Vous auriez pu avoir ce que vous vouliez il y a six ans, murmura le jeune courtisant en frissonnant. Pourquoi avoir attendu ?

- Pour que tu fasses tes marques, pour que tu apprennes à vivre dans ce château, peut-être pour que tu m'apprécies un peu. Je n'allais pas abuser d'un enfant, nous ne sommes pas des barbares.

- Pourquoi vous continuez à vous serrer contre moi alors que je vous repousse depuis tout à l'heure ? demanda Heechul en essayant de réfléchir à une échappatoire.

- Parce que maintenant que tu es suffisamment en âge de comprendre ta position, pourquoi continuerais-tu à me repousser ? répondit le seigneur Garam en ne cachant pas la menace dans sa voix.

- Parce que je reste libre…

- Je crois que tu n'as pas compris, coupa-t-il en riant, le nez presque collé contre celui d'Heechul. Je t'ai acheté à Teridyo. De quelle liberté parles-tu ? Tu n'as été libre de tes mouvements parce que je t'ai laissé faire.

Il pressa sa jambe entre celles du jeune homme qui essayait d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Son seigneur venait d'insinuer que depuis tout ce temps il n'avait pas été bien différent qu'un esclave.

- Ne laisse plus jamais aucun autre homme toucher ce qui m'appartient, susurra-t-il à son oreille tandis qu'il remontait sa main le long de sa cuisse, respirant bruyamment contre lui.

Il l'embrassa dans le creux du cou Heechul se crispa et réagit vivement, giflant dans un claquement sonore le seigneur Garam. L'homme resta comme paralysé, la tête tournée vers la droite, un léger rictus faisant frémir ses lèvres. Il répliqua tout aussi violemment, frappant la joue d'Heechul du revers de la main.

- D'accord, je ne te forcerai pas, siffla-t-il en lui attrapant fermement le visage. Mais ta liberté s'arrête ici. Tu es bien trop curieux et tu n'as aucune reconnaissance. Tu ne m'es donc plus utile.

Il avait dans les yeux une ombre inquiétante qui obscurcissait son visage marqué par la guerre. Sonné, le jeune homme commençait à avoir peur. Il comprenait qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser une de ses pirouettes pour s'en sortir, et sauf s'il acceptait ce qu'il lui demandait, il était sur le point de tout perdre, tout ce qu'il avait cru gagner en entrant à la cour d'Hedyo.

- Tu vas me rendre les cadeaux que je t'ai offerts dès que tu as posé les pieds dans mon château, à commencer par ta chambre, tes étoffes, tes bijoux… cette tunique. Je vais te donner une nouvelle demeure.

Il le prit par le col et l'emmena ailleurs d'un pas précipité. Deux gardes les rejoignirent silencieusement et ils traversèrent le château en faisant bien attention à ne croiser personne. Le cœur battant la chamade, Heechul fut contraint à le suivre, ne pouvant se défaire de son emprise. Toute la sympathie du seigneur Garam avait disparu, sa bienveillance n'avait été qu'un leurre pour cacher ses désirs lubriques.

- Tu voulais savoir ce que je cache entre mes murs ? Si les rumeurs sont fondées ? Il y a bien un chien dans ce château, dit-il avec un sourire mauvais en l'entraînant dans les sous-sols.

Ils passèrent une porte large, gardée par un homme immobile qui ne cilla pas quand il vit son seigneur entrer avec un jeune noble effaré qui n'avait pas sa place dans un tel endroit. Ils passèrent entre les cellules, et les prisonniers enfermés, eux, ne restèrent pas de marbre devant cette agitation, espérant attirer l'attention des visiteurs, car rarement ils en avaient eux-mêmes. Ils avançaient plus profondément dans le cachot et il y avait de moins en moins de lumière. Quand ils furent hors de portée du vacarme des autres détenus, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une cellule isolée. Heechul se demandait s'il comptait l'enfermer, trouvant cette descente sociale plus qu'injuste, mais trop apeuré pour en faire la remarque. Secrètement humilié, comment allait-on expliquer son absence au lever du soleil ? Le seigneur Garam le colla contre le mur violemment.

- Retirez-lui cette tunique, ordonna-t-il sèchement aux gardes.

Les deux soldats acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête et s'approchèrent d'Heechul, menaçants. Le jeune homme se sentait diminué, impuissant quand ils l'empoignèrent, le forçant à enlever l'étoffe de soie qui recouvrait ses épaules. Ils ne lui laissèrent que le pantalon de toile et le seigneur ouvrit la porte de la prison. Heechul se tenait les bras, cachant son corps mis à nu, respirant à peine à cause de la terreur, et Garam le prit par le cou, le faisant entrer d'un air jubilatoire.

- Je te présente mon animal, dit-il en le poussant. Retirez-lui cette muselière.

Dans son élan forcé, Heechul perdit l'équilibre et tomba à genoux sur les pierres poussiéreuses. Les gardes s'avancèrent dans un coin, torche en avant, et le jeune homme aperçut enfin, dans le fond de la cellule, une silhouette sombre qui se tenait accroupie. Heechul se mit à trembler, resserrant ses doigts sur ses membres. La créature s'approcha lentement, rampant presque sur le sol. C'était un être bipède, à en juger par ses longues jambes dénudées, mais il se tenait sur ses phalanges, comme s'il était plus à l'aise en avançant ainsi. Ses longs cheveux noirs n'étaient pas coiffés, en bataille sur son visage, de sorte qu'on voyait à peine ses yeux et sa peau était sale, luisante à la lumière des torches. Il était à présent à quelques centimètres du visage d'Heechul qui ne bougeait pas, la respiration coupée, espérant que ça le dissuaderait d'approcher plus. Garam retenait dans ses murs un barbare de l'ouest, un de ceux que son armée combattait à la frontière. Comme il tournait autour de lui, l'analysant sous tous les angles, Heechul l'entendait respirer son parfum comme s'il apprenait à se familiariser avec lui.

- J'avais bien dit que c'était un chien, se moqua Garam, observant le spectacle avec sadisme. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a la Bête ? Tu n'es pas content parce que c'est un mâle ? Il te satisfera amplement.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda Heechul d'une petite voix.

- Habituellement, pour satisfaire ses besoins primitifs, nous allons chercher les prostituées des quartiers sombres. Il commençait à perdre patience, ton refus tombait bien. Tu ne veux pas de moi, alors tu serviras de compagnon de chambre au chien.

Il avait prononcé ces mots d'un ton détaché on aurait dit que cela avait été prévu depuis le début. Heechul regardait la créature les yeux grands ouverts, effrayé, et ses tremblements redoublèrent.

- Je vous en prie, murmura-t-il au bord des larmes au seigneur Garam.

- Passe une bonne nuit, répondit l'homme, froidement. Et fais attention, si tu lui refuses ce qu'il demande, il risque de se montrer violent. C'est un sauvage après tout.

Il referma la porte derrière lui, laissant celui qui fut son favori dans cette cellule. Heechul laissa échapper un gémissement apeuré et se précipita dans un coin de la pièce, se recroquevillant sur lui-même, sous le regard curieux du barbare. Même s'il semblait ne pas vouloir tenter une nouvelle approche et qu'il ne paraissait pas menaçant, le jeune homme commença à pleurer, appréhendant le moment où il allait poser la main sur lui. Au lieu de ça, son compagnon de cellule retourna dans son coin à l'opposé de lui, où était grossièrement aménagée une litière de paille tassée par endroits, signifiant que c'était là où il dormait. La fierté d'Heechul en avait pris un coup, il avait tout perdu en un claquement de doigts et il espérait qu'à son réveil, il serait dans son lit, bien au chaud, se rendant compte que tout ceci était un mauvais rêve.

* * *

**Nouvelle fiction en... je ne sais combien de parties XD j'en prévois 3 mais vaut mieux pas s'avancer XD cette partie m'a paru longue à écrite, mais mettre en place le contexte est long...  
Bizarre comme introduction... j'en suis moyennement satisfaite (comme toujours vous me direz).**


	2. Chapter 2

_cette partie contient du lemon_

Heechul ne sut pas combien de temps il avait dormi, prostré ainsi dans le coin de la cellule, tremblant de froid et de peur. Il étouffa un sanglot quand il vit la bête, assis sur sa paille, le fixant avec curiosité. Le jeune homme renifla et posa son front sur ses genoux, cherchant à savoir comment ce qui était arrivé était possible. Il avait grandi au château de Teridyo, certes moins grand que celui d'Hedyo mais sûrement plus lumineux, plus poétique. Les jardins lui manquaient, il n'y en avait pas d'aussi beaux ici, et les jeunes nobles s'y promenaient avec insouciance. Le seigneur Garam l'aurait acheté ? Mais à qui ? Depuis quand était-il une chose à vendre ? Il releva soudainement la tête, en colère, tournant un regard noir vers le barbare, mais il se rendit compte que celui-ci n'était responsable en rien. Qu'il était également victime du sadisme du seigneur, enfermé ici et traité comme un animal. On excusait la cruauté de la guerre en affirmant que les ennemis n'étaient rien d'autre que des sauvages et on en oubliait que c'était des hommes eux aussi. Le chien s'approcha et Heechul sursauta quand il le vit bouger.

- Non ! fit-il d'une petite voix. Reste où tu es.

Il semblait comprendre ce qu'il disait puisqu'il s'immobilisa à mi-chemin. La lumière du jour pénétrait à peine à travers la petite fente dans le mur qui servait de fenêtre. Les deux hommes s'observèrent longuement. A en juger par son apparence négligée, cela faisait des années que le barbare était enfermé ici. Heechul s'était renseigné sur les contrées éloignées, et aucun peuple n'était aussi peu civilisé, ce n'était donc pas son état naturel. Il reprit son avancée, plus curieux qu'agressif. Il attrapa une mèche de cheveux d'Heechul entre ses doigts et lui dégagea le visage. Le jeune homme fit de même, constatant combien le terme « négligé » était un euphémisme quand on parlait de son accoutrement. Il était complètement nu par ailleurs mais la saleté couvrait sa peau. Les sourcils froncés, Heechul eut du mal à libérer son visage de ses longs cheveux qui y étaient presque collés, et un sourire se dessina enfin au coin de ses lèvres quand il put voir plus clairement à quoi il ressemblait, mais il restait tout aussi sale que sur ses autres parties du corps. Son regard chocolat était posé sur lui avec douceur, caressant du bout des doigts les traits fins du nouveau venu, s'approchant un peu plus de lui, la respiration bruyante. Ce n'était pas un animal, mais il agissait comme tel, prenant ses repères avec son odorat. C'est pourquoi Heechul comprit qu'il fallait qu'il se méfie tout de même malgré son air doux et humain.

- Non, répéta-t-il en tremblant. Ne me touche pas plus.

Encore une fois il lui obéit, reculant légèrement. Heechul se leva, soufflant bruyamment pour évacuer sa peur, et commença à examiner la cellule. Près de la litière de paille il y avait un bol d'eau, et un deuxième vide qui devait contenir de la nourriture quand il était rempli. Le jeune homme hocha la tête d'un air dégoûté. Évidemment il n'y avait rien d'autre, ce qui expliquait l'hygiène déplorable de celui qui occupait cet endroit lugubre. Garam l'appelait le chien, il le traitait comme tel, et l'avait élevé comme tel. Ce barbare ne paraissait pas savoir parler non plus, enfermé toute sa vie dans une cage sombre où il ne pouvait ni se laver ni évoluer sainement. Il s'accroupit près du lit de paille qui n'était pas plus propre que le reste de la cellule. La face cachée du Royaume de l'Est était bien laide. Il sursauta de nouveau quand il sentit quelque chose lui effleurer le dos. Le sauvage s'était approché et continuait à l'observer avec curiosité, lui caressant la peau.

- Écoute, je ne suis pas là pour ça, répliqua Heechul, rougissant. Enfin, c'est pour ça que ton maître m'a enfermé mais…

Son vis-à-vis ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase, le faisant basculer en arrière avec une violence inattendue. Le sauvage avait une poigne puissante et Heechul fut à terre en un rien de temps, muet sous l'effet de surprise. Il s'allongea sur le côté instinctivement, les genoux remontés sur son torse, se mettant à trembler. Les paupières fermement closes sur ses yeux, il sentit quelque chose de chaud et humide sur son cou, laissant une traînée enflammée sur sa peau. Il avait baissé sa garde trop tôt et d'après ce qu'avait dit le seigneur Garam, la bête avait des besoins primaires. Il essayait de se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait couché avec un homme, et contrairement à ce que pouvait penser le seigneur, ainsi que sûrement toute la cour, ce n'était pas si habituel de sa part. Il avait bien eu deux ou trois expériences, avec des personnes pour qui il avait eu furtivement des sentiments mais il avait toujours su qu'on le prenait pour ce qu'il n'était pas. Alors se laisser toucher par un sauvage pour satisfaire ses besoins, c'était loin d'être une idée plaisante. Il lui fit glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes et Heechul se crispa, sentant la langue du barbare traçant un chemin circulaire dans le creux de son cou. Il tenta de le repousser pour la forme, mais la force de cet homme était beaucoup trop supérieure à la sienne et il se retrouvait coincé sous son corps. Ses tremblements n'avaient pas cessé mais il se mit sur le ventre, lui faisant comprendre qu'il acceptait qu'il le prenne.

La langue du barbare descendait lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, découvrant la saveur de sa peau. Il lui tenait fermement les hanches, le plaquant au sol, et laissa son baiser s'attarder dans le creux de ses reins avant de continuer son chemin dans l'interstice de ses fesses. Heechul redressa la tête vivement, se préparant psychologiquement à ce qui allait suivre, s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour se cambrer au maximum. Il écarta légèrement les cuisses avec appréhension tandis que son amant sauvage continuait son tracé de feu jusqu'à son intimité. Une fois qu'il avait rejeté toute idée de non-consentement, Heechul ne trouvait pas ces caresses trop désagréables, rapides peut-être mais il avait craint qu'il ne se montre plus violent. Il le sentit s'éloigner enfin pour se redresser, en lui remontant les hanches pour le mettre dans une position plus confortable pour l'acte.

- Attends, l'interrompit Heechul. Ça risque d'être un peu juste.

Toujours obéissant, le sauvage qui n'avait pas d'autre nom s'immobilisa derrière lui, les mains restant fermement plaquées contre ses hanches. Heechul porta deux doigts à sa bouche qu'il humecta abondamment avant de les diriger vers son intimité. Il essaya de se décrisper avant d'en y insérer un, espérant ne pas flancher sous sa propre intrusion. Le deuxième rejoignit le premier et il entama un mouvement de ciseaux pour détendre la chair frémissante. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pousser des soupirs de plus en plus sonores au fur et à mesure que la douleur disparaissait et le barbare le regardait faire avec étonnement. Perdant patience, il attrapa le bras d'Heechul et le fit retrouver sa place initiale, puis se positionna derrière lui, le pénétrant lentement. Les ongles d'Heechul s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes tandis qu'une exclamation de douleur s'échappa du plus profond de sa gorge. Il devait l'endurer, sachant que ça ne durerait pas. Il entendait le râle de son amant comme un écho à sa propre voix. Il semblait avoir compris qu'il devait commencer avec précaution car il attendit qu'Heechul soit habitué à sa présence avant d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, mais il ne parvint pas à maîtriser longtemps ses ardeurs, se laissant emporter par ses pulsions. La joue contre la pierre froide, Heechul répondait à ses coups de butoir par des cris stridents qui résonnaient dans la cellule. La douleur avait disparu et son fougueux amant avait trouvé son point sensible, accentuant son plaisir. Le jeune noble empoigna la main qui lui tenait la taille et la fit glisser le long de sa cuisse. Il y avait une certaine douceur dans le toucher de cet homme, il ne pouvait pas être cette bête que son peuple haïssait tant. Il donna un dernier violent coup de rein et Heechul le sentit se libérer en lui dans un cri rauque.

Son corps frêle n'en pouvait plus et il se remit à trembler malgré lui. Dans un soupir de soulagement, il se laissa tomber sur le sol, épuisé. Les émotions de ces dernières heures avaient fini par avoir eu raison de lui, et malgré l'inconfort de sa couche, il s'endormit aussitôt, l'esprit étonnamment plus léger. Son compagnon se tenait encore sur lui et il lui donna un coup de langue sur l'épaule avant de s'allonger tout doucement. Heechul dormait profondément, réchauffé par le corps de ce sauvage sans nom.

Il ouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard, somnolant sur la paille. Il avait dû être déplacé pour être dans un endroit légèrement plus confortable que la pierre, et il sentait le corps de son compagnon de cellule contre lui. Il n'était pas haïssable, au fond, et Heechul ne se sentait pas en danger auprès de lui. Les conditions n'étaient pas les plus agréables, mais cela aurait pu être bien pire. Un rire rompit le silence et Heechul redressa la tête. Quelqu'un les observait par la visière de la porte et il comprit immédiatement qui c'était.

- Alors, il t'a sailli correctement ? fit la voix du seigneur Garam. Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être la putain d'un chien ?

- Tu es jaloux ? siffla Heechul d'une voix venimeuse tandis que le barbare s'était réveillé et se tenait assis, le regard alerte.

- Je peux toujours t'accorder mon pardon.

- Plutôt continuer de me faire sauter par lui qui a une tronche largement plus agréable que la tienne, répondit-il avec un sourire de défi.

Garam ne répliqua pas, ruminant sa vengeance pour plus tard. Il s'éloigna à grands pas et Heechul ne se doutait pas une seconde qu'il allait répliquer plus violemment encore.

- C'est vrai quoi, marmonna-t-il en se tournant vers l'homme-chien. Lui il est laid même de l'intérieur.

Son compagnon pencha la tête sur le côté et Heechul soupira. Il se rapprocha, encadrant son visage de ses mains et examinant son regard.

- Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerai pas pour un bon bain, murmura-t-il avec un léger sourire. Et toi avec par la même occasion.

Le sauvage mit à son tour ses mains sur les joues d'Heechul qui rougit malgré lui. Ils s'observèrent longuement puis le jeune noble se rallongea, rompant le contact soudainement, lui tournant le dos. Inquiet, l'autre se pencha sur lui, lui caressant la joue qui était toujours rosie. Heechul fermait son poing sur sa poitrine et il avait l'impression d'entendre son cœur résonner dans le silence de la cellule. La main du sauvage descendait tendrement sur son épaule, frôlant son dos, puis se posant chaleureusement sur sa taille. Il le fit basculer sur le dos, plantant son regard dans le sien, presque avec innocence et il se positionna entre ses jambes, se baissant pour lui embrasser le cou, à sa manière, à coup de langue.

- Ah non, tu ne vas pas remettre ça, souffla Heechul tandis que son amant descendait sur son ventre.

Il s'agrippa à ses cheveux, appréciant la caresse humide autour de son nombril. Il descendait encore, et Heechul se raidit instantanément. Il passa sa langue le long de sa hampe tendue, sentant son amant réagir positivement à ce contact. Heechul se cambra, gémissant, et son sauvageon inépuisable prit son membre en bouche et commença de langoureux va-et-vient. Les doigts crispés dans la chevelure ébouriffée de son amant, Heechul se laissait emporter par le plaisir soudain qu'il lui procurait. La cadence s'accéléra et il ne put se retenir plus longtemps atteignant rapidement le point de non-retour. Il eut à peine le temps de se remettre de son orgasme que son compagnon lui remonta les jambes pour entrer en lui. Les mains à plat sur sa poitrine, Heechul sentait battre son cœur au rythme de son élan amoureux.

Encore sonnés par l'effluve de leurs ébats, le sauvage qui ne parlait pas était allongé sur son amant, la tête reposée contre sa poitrine, écoutant son cœur battre fortement à son oreille. Heechul lui embrassa le front, retrouvant peu à peu un rythme respiratoire normal.

- Quand j'y pense… murmura-t-il. Tu as de la voix. Tu n'as jamais appris à parler ?

- Un chien ne parle pas, coupa une voix de l'autre côté de la porte, faisant sursauter les deux compagnons de cellule.

La porte s'ouvrit, le cliquetis du verrou résonnant dans la pièce d'ordinaire silencieuse. Le seigneur Garam apparut aux yeux de ses captifs accompagné d'un garde qui tenait une torche. L'homme-chien se redressa, le regardant avec méfiance. L'homme s'approcha, la main tendue, et lui caressa la tête machinalement. Heechul vit avec effroi son compagnon trembler de tout son corps, comme s'il appréhendait une quelconque punition. Il se comportait comme un animal battu, complètement soumis à son maître.

- Tu as l'air de te plaire dans cette position, se moqua-t-il à l'adresse d'Heechul.

- Ça a l'air de te plaire aussi, viens admirer le spectacle la prochaine fois, répliqua le jeune homme.

Garam le prit par le bras violemment et l'éloigna de son animal. Le garde s'avança avec sa torche et la créature, apeurée, se réfugia dans un coin de la cellule. Le cœur serré, Heechul se demandait ce qu'ils lui avaient fait durant toutes ces années de captivité. Garam lui prit le visage entre ses doigts, serrant fermement son emprise sur sa mâchoire pour le forcer à le regarder.

- Si tu étais une femelle, on devrait noyer ta portée de bâtards en ce moment même, dit-il d'un ton venimeux.

- C'est ce que tu as fait ? A ces pauvres filles de joie que tu donnais à ton animal et qui tombaient enceintes parce que devines quoi… cet homme est compatible avec notre race ? répliqua Heechul sur un même ton.

- Tu te trompes regarde. Une bête qui a peur du feu.

- Pendant combien de temps l'as-tu torturé ?

Le sourire de Garam s'élargit et Heechul commençait à regretter de n'avoir eu aucune éducation militaire pour pouvoir avoir la force de le frapper. Il se contenta de le regarder d'un air haineux.

- Dois-je conclure que tu me refuses toujours ?

- C'est bien ça ton problème. Tu aurais pu me violer, mais tu ne supportes pas qu'on te dise non.

- Et dire tu as pris de plaisir avec cette chose.

- Le seul animal ici, c'est toi, répliqua le jeune homme avant de lui cracher à la figure.

Furieux, le seigneur Garam le gifla du revers de la main et Heechul fut jeté contre le mur sous le coup. Il tendit la main vers le garde qui lui donna un fouet en cuir, et il se pencha sur son ancien protégé qui était encore sonné.

- Tu en es fier de ta peau satinée, n'est-ce pas ? susurra-t-il.

Il lui donna un violent coup dans le dos et Heechul cria sous la morsure de la lanière qui lui laissa une marque rougeâtre entre les omoplates. Il enchaîna avec un deuxième qui s'inscrivit tout aussi douloureusement sur le haut de sa cuisse. Le jeune homme restait au sol, criant vainement car personne ne lui viendrait à l'aide. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues tant il avait mal, et Garam ne se lassait pas de lui lacérer le dos. Le sauvage captif était toujours dans son coin, regardant la scène sans bouger.

- Tu vois ? Il ne t'aidera pas, fit Garam de sa voix doucereuse.

Heechul était sur le point de perdre connaissance à cause de la douleur lancinante qui lui brûlait le dos. Il avait arrêté de compter les coups et n'attendait qu'une chose : que ça s'arrête. Quand enfin le seigneur fut fatigué de le fouetter, il quitta la cellule sans rien rajouter, abandonnant d'un air satisfait sa victime derrière lui. Le corps secoué de spasmes, Heechul ne parvenait pas à bouger, ni à prononcer le moindre mot, recroquevillé sur lui-même, sanglotant. On s'approchait de lui avec précaution et il sentit des bras le surélever tout doucement pour le déplacer et le reposer sur la paille. Il s'allongea sur le côté droit mais la douleur ne disparaissait pas, et il avait de plus en plus froid. Il sentit une caresse légèrement râpeuse et humide sur sa cuisse blessée.

- Non, fit-il d'une petite voix en tendant son bras derrière lui pour le faire arrêter.

Son geste fut stoppé net et son compagnon continuait à lui lécher la plaie jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de saigner, et reprenant le même schéma sur les autres marques dans son dos. Heechul comprit qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire l'amour, mais c'était son seul moyen d'apaiser ses blessures. Et effectivement, la douleur s'atténuait progressivement. Une fois qu'il eut finit, il s'allongea contre son dos afin de le réchauffer, l'entourant de ses bras, la tête posée dans le creux de son épaule. Ils s'endormirent dans cette position et restèrent ainsi immobiles pendant de longues heures. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et un garde entra en tenant deux bols : l'un rempli d'eau, l'autre d'une bouillie d'une couleur peu ragoutante. Il s'approcha pour poser le repas mais le sauvage se mit à grogner au fur et à mesure de son avancée, le regardant comme s'il était sur le point de lui bondir dessus. Heechul était réveillé mais ne bougeait pas, et comprit que son compagnon réagissait instinctivement, comme un animal, prêt à tuer si on s'approchait de sa progéniture blessée. L'homme prit peur et laissa les gamelles près de la porte, et le barbare retrouva son calme, reposant son menton dans le cou d'Heechul qui referma sa main sur celle de son protecteur.

Son ventre se mit à gronder. Il ne savait plus pendant combien de temps il était enfermé et il n'avait pas mangé depuis. Son compagnon l'avait laissé dormir et il tenait sa gamelle entre les mains, commençant son repas. Quand il avait entendu l'estomac d'Heechul crier famine, il s'était rapproché, tendant vers sa bouche une poignée de la mélasse. Sceptique, le jeune homme en prit une bouchée. Ça devait être un mélange de restes mais il ne saurait dire quoi. Il se redressa vivement, la main sur ses lèvres, à deux doigts de vomir le peu qu'il avait avalé. Il attrapa le bol d'eau et prit une gorgée… ce qui n'arrangea pas son dégoût : l'eau était toute aussi infecte, on ne donnerait pas une chose pareille à de véritables chiens, mais le sauvage captif semblait s'en accommoder sans se plaindre, n'ayant sûrement rien connu d'autre. Heechul le regarda tristement et se rallongea, pas rassasié pour autant. Il était hors de question qu'il y touche à nouveau.

Ses mouvements brusques avaient réveillé ses blessures et il se remit à trembler de froid. Son compagnon s'allongea face à lui, le regardant avec inquiétude. Heechul passa sa main sur son visage écartant les mèches de ses cheveux qui le lui cachaient constamment. Lorsqu'il fut endormi, le jeune noble le fit s'allonger sur le dos, curieux, et attrapa un des rares morceaux de tissus qui étaient éparpillés dans la pièce. Il l'humidifia dans la gamelle d'eau et le passa sur le visage du sauvage, nettoyant un peu sa peau. Il ne semblait pas plus âgé que lui et avait le visage bien fait dessous une fine barbe mal taillée, les sourcils noirs et un nez pointu. Il lui caressa les lèvres, si douces, il ne put s'empêcher de les lui embrasser. Il se réveilla soudainement, surpris par le timide baiser. Il commençait à s'agiter mais Heechul s'allongea sur lui.

- Calme-toi un peu, chuchota-t-il, laisse-moi t'apprendre quelque chose. Les hommes font ça pour montrer leur affection.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau avec tendresse, et instinctivement son vis-à-vis lui lécha les lèvres.

- Doucement, coupa Heechul. Tu es doué avec ça mais ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on fait exactement. D'abord, tu la gardes derrière tes dents, et ensuite, tu verras, je vais l'appeler.

Il lui sourit d'un air malicieux et reprit ses lèvres entre les siennes. Il les lui fit entrouvrir en faisant passer sa langue entre elles avec douceur, venant caresser sa consœur. Le baiser se fit plus passionné, le sauvage répondant à son appel, comprenant ce qu'Heechul voulait dire. Il le tenait par la taille, essayant de ne pas toucher ses blessures, et il adhérait complètement à cette façon d'embrasser, en redemandant encore. Heechul était satisfait de pouvoir lui enseigner des choses qu'il ne connaissait pas, et il semblait avoir beaucoup à apprendre encore.

* * *

**Cette fic m'inspire, mais je suis perplexe quant à son contenu... merci pour vos encouragements, j'avais peur en postant cette fic... Je crois qu'une certaine série me donne des idées trop tordues.**


	3. Chapter 3

Assis en tailleur l'un en face de l'autre, les deux captifs se regardaient avec une expression déterminée dans les yeux. Ils se toisèrent longuement, une ambiance tendue les entourant. Heechul prit la parole d'une voix grave :

- Passons aux choses sérieuses. Tu n'es pas un chien, tu peux parler. Fais comme moi. Hee…

Le sauvage pencha la tête sur le côté et Heechul se pencha vers lui, étirant ses lèvres avec ses doigts.

- Heeeeeeeeeeeeeee, fit-il longuement.

- Hee, répondit son vis-à-vis.

- C'est bien ! Tu me comprends ! Plus dur maintenant. Chul.

L'apprenti battit des paupières, se contentant d'observer Heechul d'un air perplexe. Le jeune homme soupira bruyamment.

- Tu n'es pas stupide voyons, alors cesse de me regarder comme si tu l'étais ! Ch-ul, accentua-t-il en exagérant le mouvement des lèvres.

- Ch…

- C'est un bon début. Et quand tu voudras me faire des mamours, il te suffira de dire « hum… Heechul » à mon oreille. Tu n'as pas besoin de me lécher pour ça, dégoutant, même si j'avoue que tu es doué avec ta langue et que ça ne me déplait pas. Mais puisque tu es doué avec ta langue utilise-la pour parler. Heechul.

- Hee…

- Deuxième syllabe : Chul ! s'écria-t-il.

- Chul, parvint-il à dire d'un ton sec.

- Bien, sourit le jeune homme. Viens par là.

Il s'avança d'un air sceptique et Heechul lui donna un court baiser sur les lèvres.

- Si seulement je savais ton nom, soupira-t-il. Deuxième étape, te mettre debout.

Il se leva et prit le bras de son compagnon pour le forcer à se mettre sur ses deux jambes. Il ne semblait pas très à l'aise et Heechul le plaqua contre le mur, se collant contre lui. Il mit quelques secondes avant d'étouffer une plainte de douleur puisqu'il avait réveillé ses blessures qu'il avait momentanément oubliées. Il se mordit les lèvres et leva son regard vers son compagnon qui ne semblait pas comprendre.

- Tu es plus grand que je ne le pensais, mais pas tant que ça. Ah ces soldats qui fanfaronnent en disant que les bêtes de l'ouest font deux mètres et son couverts de poils… quel beau mensonge. Quels genres de noms les hommes des contrées lointaines se donnent ? Cela m'ennuie de ne pas pouvoir t'appeler par ton nom. Même les chiens ont un nom, genre… Rufus. Mais je ne vais pas t'appeler Rufus. Ça ne te va pas ! Appelle-moi Heechul, et moi je t'appellerai…

Le sauvage l'embrassa soudainement, le faisant taire.

- J'ai compris, soupira-t-il en rougissant. Je parle trop, mais toi tu ne parles pas, c'est ça le problème.

- Heechul… murmura son vis-à-vis.

- Oui mon mignon ? Ah ben en attendant d'avoir l'inspiration pour te donner un nom qui te va, je vais t'appeler Mon Mignon, ça te va ?

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'homme-chien et Heechul lui donna un tendre baiser.

- Comme vous êtes mignons, fit une voix qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien.

La porte s'ouvrit et Garam s'avança vers eux.

- Tu prends tes aises, ça ne t'a pas suffit les coups de la dernière fois ?

Le garde qui l'accompagnait approcha sa torche vers le couple et tandis qu'Heechul ne bougeait pas, son compagnon se précipita dans son coin, se recroquevillant, les yeux fixés sur le feu. Heechul jeta un regard noir sur cet intrus.

- Ça vous amuse ?

- Tu n'as toujours pas compris ta leçon ? Reste à ta place, personne ne t'a permis de parler, répondit Garam. Je ne t'ai pas enfermé ici pour que tu lui donnes des cours.

- Je me demande qui l'a élevé jusqu'ici, répliqua le jeune homme avec ironie. Tu as fait fort avec son comportement, comment tu as fait pour qu'un homme agisse comme un animal ?

- Tu n'arrêteras jamais de poser des questions, soupira le seigneur d'Hedyo.

- Tu es fou en fait, c'est tout ce que je peux conclure.

Garam lui donna une violence claque qui le fit tomber à terre.

- Décidément, tu n'apprendras jamais rien. Tes blessures ne sont pas encore cicatrisées que tu vas en recevoir le double.

Il sortit le fouet de sa ceinture et Heechul eut juste le temps de se couvrir le visage que ses avant-bras reçurent la cruelle punition. Un deuxième coup lui mordit le flanc et le jeune homme se pétrifia sous la terreur, incapable de se défendre. Le troisième coup, accompagné du cri de douleur de la victime, fit sursauter le barbare.

La peur disparut instantanément de son regard et il se leva lentement, ses yeux assombris posés sur Garam. Le garde était trop occupé à regarder derrière lui qu'il ne vit pas l'homme-chien bondir vers son seigneur. Il arriva sur lui à grande vitesse, si bien que l'autre n'eut pas le temps de le voir, et lui attrapa la tête entre ses longs doigts, le projetant dans son élan contre le mur. Le crâne se fracassa contre la pierre dans un bruit écœurant et Heechul se redressa, voyant avec horreur son compagnon de cellule en furie frapper une deuxième fois la tête du seigneur Garam contre le mur avec une violence inouïe, répandant son sang autour de lui. Le garde réagit enfin, sortant son épée, et le barbare se tourna vers lui, se relevant en un éclair, lui donnant un coup de poing qui lui décrocha la mâchoire. Heechul entendit son cou se briser et l'homme retomba comme une masse, inerte. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que deux hommes venaient de mourir en moins d'une minute que le barbare s'avança vers lui, le visage fermé. Le jeune homme eut un mouvement de recul instinctif.

- Heechul… murmura-t-il d'une voix douce en le prenant dans ses bras.

A mi-chemin entre les larmes et le sourire, Heechul s'accrocha à son cou et son protecteur sortit de la cellule précipitamment et, sans réfléchir, il passa par toutes les portes ouvertes, bien décidé à quitter cet endroit. Il n'aurait plus peur de l'inconnu désormais. Il se mit à courir et tomba sur deux soldats qui gardaient la porte et qui les regardèrent d'un air interrogateur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous…

Le sauvage rebroussa chemin et redoubla de vitesse, enfonçant les portes fermées à coup de pied, mais ils ne tombèrent que sur des culs-de-sac. Heechul savait que les cachots n'avaient qu'une seule sortie et qu'ils étaient coincés, mais il ne dit rien, laissant son compagnon suivre ses intuitions. Ils entendirent des bruits de pas accélérés derrière eux : la garde allait les rattraper et ils n'avaient aucune chance, nus comme ils étaient, contre une poignée d'hommes armés. Son ami le comprit également, ce qui n'aidait pas à calmer sa colère. Il s'approcha d'une fenêtre et regarda en contrebas. Le fleuve longeait le château à cinquante mètres en dessous d'eux. Heechul n'émit aucune remarque, sachant ce qu'il comptait faire, et resserrant ses bras autour de son cou. Ils se regardèrent et, au moment où les gardes arrivèrent à leur hauteur, le barbare prit son élan et sauta sans hésiter. Les hommes se penchèrent dans des cris de rage, les voyant plonger dans le lit du fleuve, mais ils ne remontèrent pas à la surface, emportés par le courant qui était fort à cet endroit.

Ce fut quelques kilomètres plus loin, hors de la ville, que les deux jeunes hommes parvinrent à rejoindre la rive, à bout de souffle. Heechul rampait difficilement sur l'herbe, meurtri par ses blessures dans le dos, et resta allongé une fois qu'il était sûr de ne pas retomber dans l'eau. Son compagnon était sorti lui aussi, à quatre pattes à côté de lui, reprenant sa respiration. Heechul le regardait intensément : le courant l'avait nettoyé de toute sa crasse et ses cheveux gouttaient sur ses épaules mâtes. Il se redressa en soupirant, levant les yeux au ciel, avant de se tourner vers Heechul. Il se leva et le prit à nouveau dans ses bras. Le regard brillant, le jeune homme lui prit le visage entre les mains avec un large sourire.

- Il va falloir nous trouver de quoi nous vêtir, dit-il simplement.

Ils firent quelques pas, entrant dans un petit bois, faisant attention à ne croiser personne. Ils trouvèrent une ferme isolée qu'ils observèrent longtemps avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait personne. Par chance, les habitants avaient profité du beau temps pour étendre leur linge, et Heechul n'eut aucun scrupule à se glisser à l'intérieur de leur cours pour se servir de ce qu'ils avaient besoin, prenant un petit couteau planté dans une buche au passage. Tout aussi furtivement qu'ils étaient arrivés, ils s'éloignèrent sans plus attendre pour se poser dans une clairière au loin. Ils enfilèrent les pantalons de toile, non sans difficulté pour le sauvage qui avait toujours vécu sans vêtement. Heechul l'aida avec patience et lui enfila une tunique courte et légère, faite dans un tissu blanc. Quant à lui il avait pris la plus petite, de couleur verte. Tandis qu'Heechul arrangeait les plis du haut de son compagnon sur le devant, ses doigts s'arrêtèrent sur un petit pendentif doré qu'il portait autour de son cou et auquel il n'avait pas fait attention jusqu'ici.

« 韓庚 »

Heechul leva les yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis d'un air estomaqué, ne s'attendant pas à ça. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues.

- Hangeng… murmura-t-il la voix brisée, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. C'est ton nom.

Il laissa ses mains lui caresser le torse avec tendresse. Il avait un vrai nom, et le pendentif était taillé si finement, démontrant la dextérité des hommes de l'ouest qui étaient loin d'être des sauvages. Finalement il se mit à pleurer dans ses bras. Il n'était ni triste, ni spécialement heureux, ou bien les deux en même temps, peut-être était-ce mêlé au soulagement d'avoir pu échapper à une vie recluse. Quoi qu'il en soit Hangeng passa ses bras autour de sa taille, le serrant fermement contre lui.

- Il va falloir faire quelque chose à tes cheveux maintenant, rajouta Heechul en reniflant.

Il se défit de son étreinte à contrecœur et le fit asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre couché. Il sortit le petit couteau et examina ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Ses cheveux étaient trop longs et n'avaient été jamais coiffés, il était impossible d'en faire quelque chose. Alors Heechul usa de toute sa finesse pour les lui couper proprement.

- Tu te sentiras plus léger, commenta-t-il. Tu vas voir…

Satisfait de son travail, il finit de le coiffer avec les doigts. Les cheveux noirs d'Hangeng en piques au-dessus de sa tête, l'effet était tout à fait différent, plus propre, plus humain.

- Ne bouge pas, continua-t-il. Je n'ai pas fini.

Le bout de sa langue coincée dans le coin de ses lèvres d'un air concentré, il appliqua le fil de la lame contre la joue d'Hangeng, lui retirant cette barbe difforme et affreuse. Son vis-à-vis le regardait intensément, et quand il eut enfin fini, il le serra de nouveau contre lui, comme s'il n'avait attendu que ça tout le temps où Heechul jouait le barbier. Le jeune noble était assis sur ses genoux, lui tenant le visage entre ses mains. Ils se trompaient, tous autant qu'ils étaient, car ce n'était pas un chien qu'il avait sous les yeux mais un jeune homme pas si différent de lui, des autres qui vivaient dans le Royaume de l'Est.

- Tu as un nom, Hangeng, tu as un visage viril, magnifique, murmura-t-il d'une petite voix. Je n'ose pas imaginer comment tu as souffert entre les mains de ce monstre. Je suis tellement désolé, ajouta-t-il dans un sanglot. La façon dont mon peuple traite le tien…

- Heechul, coupa Hangeng d'une voix forte.

- Oui, renifla-t-il en battant des paupières pour faire disparaître ses larmes. Il faudra t'apprendre d'autres mots. Je pense que tu les connais pourtant.

D'un geste de la main, Hangeng lui caressa la joue avec tendresse et Heechul ne résista pas à l'envie de l'embrasser. Leurs lèvres se lièrent avec un semblant de timidité, se cherchant mutuellement. Les mains dans les cheveux fraichement coupés de son compagnon, Heechul dirigea le baiser dans son cou, soupirant de bienêtre, pas prêt de le lâcher. Le plongeon dans le fleuve leur avait été bénéfique, ils ne pourraient plus revenir en arrière désormais.

* * *

**inspiration level 360 o_O je m'épate moi-même XD on a réglé son sort à Garam, j'avais juste hâte d'écrire cette partie ^^  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_Cette partie contient du lemon_

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et un léger vent faisait danser les hautes herbes de la clairière. Au loin, on entendait le fleuve poursuivre son cours paisiblement, très différent du courant qui les avait emportés lors de leur fuite du château. Et ils se tenaient, l'un contre l'autre, étendus dans l'herbe pourtant, ils savaient qu'ils devraient partir sans tarder. Les doigts entrelacés dans ceux d'Heechul, Hangeng gardait ses lèvres contre le font de celui-ci. La liberté. L'éveil. Il ne voulait pas rompre ce contact tendre et apaisant, car enfin il se sentait bien. Ce fut quand leurs ventres se mirent à grogner qu'ils se levèrent en quête d'une ville ou d'un village à proximité. Si Hangeng n'avait aucune difficulté à se déplacer pieds nus sur les chemins caillouteux, Heechul avait plus de mal, lui qui avait toujours vécu dans un château. Ses blessures causées par le fouet étaient encore douloureuses, mais il endurait tous ces désagréments sans émettre la moindre plainte. Ils étaient en vie, libérés de leur cellule poisseuse, et ils étaient ensemble. Parfois, Hangeng lui tenait la main pour l'aider à avancer, et il avait même fini par le porter sur son dos. Heechul en était embarrassé, mais son compagnon ne lui laissait pas le choix.

La route devint plus praticable et Heechul descendit du dos d'Hangeng non sans éprouver un léger soulagement. Il y avait de l'animation plus loin, ce qui signifiait qu'ils arrivaient près d'une ville. Le jeune noble semblait savoir où ils étaient car une expression de satisfaction illumina son visage. Ils s'approchèrent néanmoins avec prudence.

- C'est la ville commerçante Kwang. Comme elle a été construite le long du fleuve, les marchandises y parviennent facilement. Il y a plus de personnes étrangères à la région que de résidents. On passera presque inaperçus.

Ils entrèrent dans la ville qui avait effectivement beaucoup de trafics. Il y avait toute une rangée de marchands ambulants dans les rues et les passants menaient la marche entre les carrioles qui roulaient au pas à cause de la masse.

- On va se faire écraser les orteils à cette allure, marmonna Heechul. Il nous faut de l'argent pour avoir un repas, mais aussi acheter des chaussures.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et resta immobile dans le coin d'une ruelle, les mains sur les hanches, regardant autour de lui. Enfin, il claqua des doigts avec un grand sourire : une idée géniale venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

- Mon mignon, tu vas te tenir dans ce coin, là, près de cette auberge.

Il mena Hangeng quelques pas plus loin, dans un espace suffisamment grand pour mettre une échoppe, vide à cette heure de la journée, le mettant contre le mur d'une bâtisse. Heechul se mit devant lui et s'éclaircit la gorge dans un toussotement.

- Mesdames, messieurs ! s'exclama-t-il à l'adresse des passants. Je me tiens devant vous en cette belle journée pour vous divertir un peu.

Quelques personnes s'arrêtèrent, curieux, devant ce jeune homme aux épaules frêle, qui sautillait presque sur place, les pieds nus, leur offrant son plus beau sourire. Il fit une révérence gracieuse et reprit son discours.

- Mes pieds m'ont porté ici, ainsi que ma langue, mais je ne suis pas un poète, voyez, je n'ai aucune fleur.

Hangeng ne put retenir une expression de stupéfaction quand Heechul tendit une marguerite à une jeune femme de l'assistance, comme sortie de nulle part.

- Je ne sais pas danser, ni chanter, mais laissez-vous porter par le jeu, nous allons faire un pari, continua-t-il en se baladant d'un pas léger devant eux. Merci mon brave.

Un homme qui portait une bure avait arrêté sa lecture, son regard s'étant posé sur Heechul qui ne pouvait pas tenir en place, et son livre lui fut chipé des mains. Heechul s'inclina devant lui et montra le livre aux spectateurs.

- Je fais le pari qu'aucun d'entre vous ne parviendra à me faire tomber ce livre de la tête. Mettez la somme que vous voulez parier dans les mains de mon assistant…

Il s'avança vers Hangeng et lui prit les mains, formant une coupe avec ses paumes. Il effectua ensuite quelques pas chassés et mit le livre à plat sur le sommet de son crâne avant de faire de nouveau une révérence si agile que l'ouvrage ne bougea pas, comme s'il était accroché par des fils invisibles. Amusés, certains hommes qui s'étaient arrêtés mirent quelques pièces dans les mains d'Hangeng et essayèrent de faire perdre sa concentration au jeune fanfaron qui les défiait. Mais Heechul continuait son petit ballet, évitant leurs mains gracieusement, effectuant presque une danse brillamment millimétrée. Il semblait pouvoir faire ce genre de numéro pendant des heures et petit à petit de nouveaux participants tentaient de faire tomber le livre, sans succès, et plus encore se réjouissaient du spectacle, applaudissant les prouesses de cet inconnu. Le temps imparti terminé, Heechul fit une dernière révérence sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

- Merci, merci beaucoup, dit-il d'une voix forte. Merci monsieur.

Et il rendit son livre à l'homme qui avait hautement apprécié ce divertissement inattendu lui aussi.

- Pour la peine, je vous offre le repas dans l'auberge de mon ami qui est juste ici.

- Merci monsieur, répéta Heechul, souriant chaleureusement, en lui serrant les mains. Avant, il me faut acheter deux paires de chausses, ça devient problématique.

Une fois les achats faits, et après avoir réussi à faire accepter à Hangeng d'enfermer ses pieds dans quelque chose à laquelle il n'était pas habitué, ils s'installèrent à une table dans l'auberge avec leur bienfaiteur à la bure. On leur apporta des assiettes bien garnies et Heechul saliva à l'odeur, pleurant presque en pensant à son dernier véritable repas, lors de la fête du printemps au château d'Hedyo. Hangeng lui regardait son plat, perplexe, et Heechul lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait manger sans crainte.

- C'est un délicieux ragoût, mes compliments au chef ! s'exclama-t-il à l'adresse de l'aubergiste.

Hangeng essaya de copier les gestes d'Heechul en prenant la cuillère et en la remplissant d'une portion du contenu de son assiette. A peine eut-il avalé sa première bouchée qu'il leva ses yeux ronds vers Heechul.

- C'est bon hein ? C'est sûr que c'est autre chose que la bouillie qu'ils te donnaient.

Pour sûr, le prétendu sauvage appréciait ce qu'il mangeait. Il finit son assiette en moins de temps qu'il fallut pour le dire et, une fois le soleil couché, ils ne tardèrent pas à débourser quelques sous pour une nuit dans une des chambres à louer. Ils saluèrent l'homme à la bure qui repartit là d'où il venait : c'était un bibliothécaire du temple – ce qui expliquait sa générosité en tant qu'homme de foi, et l'aubergiste les menèrent à leur chambre.

Une fois seuls, Heechul examina la pièce. La chambre était loin d'être aussi grande que celle qu'il avait occupée au château, ni même aussi luxueuse évidemment mais il soupira de bienêtre, sûr qu'il allait bien dormir, dans un lit doux et moelleux, emmitouflé dans une couverture épaisse. Le véritable confort se suffisait à cela, pas besoin de fioritures. Après avoir expérimenté une cellule crasseuse aux conditions hygiéniques douteuses, il parvenait à voir le monde différemment que ce qu'il avait toujours connu jusqu'alors. Il s'assit sur un côté du lit double en bois massif et s'allongea tout en retirant ses nouvelles chaussures en un seul mouvement du bout des pieds. Hangeng se baladait dans la pièce, examinant chacun des meubles. Il n'avait jamais connu cela et il commençait à comprendre que ce qu'il avait vécu n'était pas dans l'ordre normal de la vie d'un homme. Il s'installa de l'autre côté du lit, mettant plus de cinq minutes pour enlever ces satanées bottes en cuir. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'allonger qu'on l'attrapa par les épaules. Heechul entreprit de lui masser langoureusement les muscles, lui faisant découvrir des sensations qu'il ne connaissait pas. Hangeng bascula sa tête en arrière en soupirant, la posant sur l'épaule de celui qui était derrière lui. Les doigts si fins qui lui remodelaient les muscles, il ne pouvait pas les aimer plus qu'à cet instant. Ils lui caressèrent tendrement le cou, puis suivirent la ligne de sa mâchoire Heechul le fit basculer en arrière, l'allongeant sur lui, tout en continuant ses caresses qui se perdirent dans ses cheveux en épi. Hangeng se retourna, les mains posées sur le matelas de chaque côté du visage d'Heechul qui le regardait les yeux brillants. Silencieusement, le noble lui effleura la joue du bout des doigts, l'intimant de se rapprocher plus. Hangeng se pencha lentement sur sa bouche et lui attrapa la lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Heechul passa ses bras autour de son cou, approfondissant le baiser en venant jouer avec sa langue. Ils se glissèrent dans les couvertures, se créant un cocon moelleux autour d'eux, et s'endormirent enfin, accrochés l'un à l'autre avec la peur de se réveiller dans la cellule sombre qu'ils avaient quitté.

Le soleil du petit matin les fit émerger en douceur le lendemain, et ils eurent un mal fou à quitter la douceur du lit. Ils s'attardèrent quelques minutes pour profiter de cette intimité éphémère, reprenant leurs baisers qui avaient l'effet d'un deuxième souffle de vie, ils ne semblaient pas s'en lasser.

- On ne peut pas continuer d'errer sans réelle destination, murmura Heechul, front contre front avec son compagnon. On trouvera bien un endroit où on sera en paix, mais Kwang est trop proche du château d'Hedyo.

Ils se préparèrent à sortir, remettant leurs chaussures, réarrangeant leurs vêtements. Heechul avait également fait acquisition de vestes en cuir à porter par-dessus les tuniques et d'une petite sacoche où il rangea l'argent qui leur restait. Les rues étaient moins animées le matin de bonne heure mais il y avait quand même du passage. Hangeng et lui se firent discrets en traversant la ville.

- Des nouvelles de la capitale ! fit un crieur sur la grande place tandis qu'on placardait des affiches sur un panneau de bois à la vue de tous. Le seigneur Garam a été sauvagement assassiné par une bête venue de l'ouest ! Le commandant des armées donne une récompense à toute personne ayant des informations. Le chien aurait un complice et ils se sont enfuis par le fleuve.

Les mains d'Heechul se mirent à trembler légèrement et il attrapa celle d'Hangeng. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il continua son chemin mine de rien mais il bouillonnait à l'intérieur. Evidemment que la mort de Garam ne passerait pas inaperçue et que les chevaux des messagers seraient plus rapides qu'eux. Le commandant des armées… Karam, le frère aîné… il l'aurait presque oublié, et il ferait payer bien cher la mort de son frère. Ses pensées se bousculant dans son esprit, Heechul comprit qu'ils étaient loin d'être tout à fait sauvés.

- Nous devons partir au plus vite, murmura-t-il à toute vitesse sans regarder Hangeng. Maintenant que tu es propre et bien coiffé, tu n'es pas si différent des hommes d'ici, on ne te reconnaîtra pas si facilement, mais il ne vaut mieux pas prendre le risque de trop s'attarder dans un endroit pareil. Je crois savoir où nous devons aller, j'ai encore des questions qui me trottent dans la tête et les réponses sont à Teridyo. J'espère avoir encore des amis là-bas.

Comme Hangeng ne répondait pas, il s'immobilisa pour l'observer d'un air déterminé.

- Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

Son vis-à-vis hocha la tête avec fermeté.

- Dans ce cas-là tu dis oui, soupira Heechul.

- Oui, j'ai compris. Danger.

Heechul battit des paupières, surpris.

- Bien, répondit-il. Et en plus de ça tu améliores ton vocabulaire. Ne traînons pas, on nous recherche.

Une fois hors de la ville, ils décidèrent de ne pas rester sur la route ni de longer le fleuve. Ils partirent vers le sud-ouest, coupant à travers les bois, vers Teridyo. Par chance Heechul savait très bien quelle direction prendre, ayant une connaissance poussée de la géographie du royaume. Il avançait à grand pas, Hangeng sur ses talons, essayant de masquer la peur qui lui tordait le ventre.

- Bien sûr l'autre sadique s'en mêle… je suis stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, râla-t-il tout seul.

Il donna un coup de colère dans une branche et se tint immédiatement la main sous la douleur. Hangeng lui attrapa le bras et examina avec inquiétude ses phalanges rougies par l'impact contre le bois. Heechul pleurait, mais pas à cause de ces égratignures. Hangeng lui embrassa la paume de sa main avant de le serrer contre lui.

- On n'a fait que se défendre, dit-il dans un sanglot, la voix étouffée dans l'épaule de son compagnon. Tu n'as fait que me défendre. Et pour ça, nous sommes pourchassés. C'est un cauchemar, et mon dos ne cesse de me crier que tout ceci est réel.

Il n'était pas né pour ça. Ce n'était pas ce que sa condition sociale avait prévu pour lui, et du jour au lendemain il se retrouvait sans rien, errant dans une forêt, chassé comme un criminel, lui qui était né au château de Teridyo, au service du bedonnant seigneur Chô. Les mains chaudes d'Hangeng lui caressaient tendrement les cheveux, apaisant peu à peu son esprit.

- Je suis là, murmura le barbare. Ne… pleure pas.

Heechul lui entoura la taille de ses bras. Il ne pouvait pas flancher, ils avaient une longue route à parcourir. Ils se remirent en marche silencieusement car ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. Les kilomètres passant, il retrouva sa bonne humeur et son optimisme, et par la même occasion son débit de paroles. Hangeng l'écoutait attentivement, même s'il n'y avait pas tant de choses intéressantes à retenir.

- Parfois, finit-il par dire en soupirant, je me demande si tu comprends ce qu'il se passe entre nous.

- Je comprends, répondit Hangeng sérieusement.

Le jeune noble rougit. Il était temps de s'arrêter pour la nuit et ils n'avaient pas cessé de marcher de la journée, cueillant des baies au passage. Il trouva l'endroit idéal pour passer la nuit, entre les racines d'un arbre à large tronc où le sol était recouvert d'une mousse douce au toucher. Epuisé, Heechul fut le premier à s'allonger, en position fœtale, et Hangeng se mit derrière lui. Il l'embrassa dans le creux entre son cou et son épaule, comme il aimait si bien le faire, et ils s'endormirent très vite.

La journée du lendemain se déroula de la même manière, si bien qu'au bout d'un moment, au milieu de tous ces arbres, Heechul dut faire une pause d'intense réflexion parce qu'il avait craint d'avoir perdu son chemin. Pendant qu'il tournait en rond en examinant le ciel et les arbres, l'attention d'Hangeng était portée dans une direction bien précise et son instinct lui ordonnait d'avancer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Heechul avec inquiétude.

Son compagnon ne répondit pas, marchant à grand pas avec détermination. Laissant de côté ses points de repère, Heechul le suivit avant de le perdre de vue, le cœur serré. Voulait-il faire sa route tout seul et le laisser derrière ? Après tout, il aurait fait un signe s'il avait voulu qu'Heechul le suive. Hangeng se déplaçait facilement entre les obstacles naturels de la forêt, ce qui n'était pas spécialement le cas du deuxième protagoniste.

- Hangeng ! appelait-il. Attends !

Enfin, il s'arrêta, le regard fixé sur quelque chose. Essoufflé, Heechul lui prit la main lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, et cette fois il était hors de question de la lâcher.

- Tu vas me dire ce qu'il te prend ? se fâcha-t-il.

Il se tourna dans la direction qui intriguait Hangeng à ce point et vit une maison en bois, isolée. A en juger par la fumée qui s'échappait de la cheminée, elle était habitée. Un aboiement les surprit et Heechul, paniqué, s'apprêtait à prendre la fuite, mais Hangeng allait à la rencontre de l'animal, un chien de grande taille à fourrure noire. Avec un sourire, il lui caressa l'échine et, au grand étonnement d'Heechul, le chien ne l'attaqua pas. La porte de la maison s'ouvrit et une petite fille apparut. Derrière elle, il y avait une femme qui devait être sa mère et qui tenait un balai, l'air mi-menaçant mi-effrayé.

- Bonjour, sourit Hangeng.

- Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, ajouta Heechul.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez alors ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

- Nous sommes de simples voyageurs et nous allons reprendre notre route.

Le cri de son estomac semblait s'opposer à cette éventualité. La femme soupira et posa son arme de fortune contre le mur.

- Vous avez besoin de prendre un bon repas j'imagine. Je vais rajouter deux couverts à notre table.

- Venez, dit la petite fille avec un grand sourire.

- Nous avons de quoi payer, rougit Heechul.

- Gardez votre argent pour des choses qui s'achètent, répondit la femme avec un ton plus doux. Que serait notre monde si les gens ne s'entraidaient pas un peu ?

- Merci, fit Hangeng en les suivant à l'intérieur.

- Bonjour, merci… au moins il est poli, marmonna Heechul en entrant à son tour dans la petite maison.

La pièce était sommaire mais chaleureuse. Le feu dans l'âtre rougeoyant réchauffait une marmite en cuivre qui contenait le repas. Heechul s'inclina devant la mère avec toute sa gratitude.

- Allez donc vous asseoir, jeune monsieur, et ce soir vous pourrez vous reposer. Nous n'avons qu'une chambre ma fille et moi, mais je pense que vous serez bien dans notre petite étable pour cette nuit. La paille est fraîche, et nous avons un bac pour le bain, avec de l'eau chaude.

- Vous vivez seules dans cette maison ?

- Mon mari est sur le champ de bataille, répondit-elle tristement en mettant deux autres assiettes sur l'unique table de la pièce qui servait de cuisine, de salle à manger et de salon.

- Je suis désolé. Je vous remercie pour votre hospitalité.

Le repas fut simple mais délicieux. La petite fille s'entendit tout de suite très bien avec Hangeng qui était devenu son compagnon de jeu jusqu'à ce qu'Heechul, dans la petite étable, finisse de préparer le bain qui leur avait été si généreusement proposé. Grâce à un système ingénieux de buches enflammées dessous le bac qui servait de baignoire, l'eau fut chauffée rapidement à bonne température, sans que le bac ne brûle, et Heechul éteignit le feu pour qu'ils puissent entrer sans risque. Quand Hangeng le rejoignit, ils se défirent de leurs vêtements.

- Tu vas goûter les joies d'un bon bain chaud, lui dit Heechul avec une excitation mesurée. Dans l'état dans lequel nous sommes, ça nous fera le plus grand bien… physique mais aussi psychologique.

Ils entrèrent lentement, l'un en face de l'autre, et Heechul poussa un bruyant soupir de bienêtre quand il s'immergea jusqu'aux épaules. Hangeng fut plus prudent. Sa dernière expérience avec l'eau avait été leur fuite dans le fleuve. Mais il se sentit tout de suite à son aise, sentant ses muscles se détendre. L'eau était si chaude… Heechul bascula la tête en arrière et son esprit semblait flotter hors de son corps, créant une bulle impénétrable autour de lui.

- Par la mère de tous les dieux que ça fait du bien. Tu ne trouves pas ?

- Si, répondit Hangeng avec un sourire. Ton dos ?

- Ça va ne t'en fait pas. C'est cicatrisé maintenant.

L'homme de l'ouest s'approcha de lui, faisant clapoter l'eau sous ses mouvements. Tout doucement, il se colla à lui et commença à se frotter intimement contre son corps. Heechul répondit à ses avances par un baiser passionné, les mains à plat sur sa poitrine sur laquelle brillait son pendentif doré grâce à la lueur des torches.

- Tu arrive de mieux en mieux à t'exprimer, constata-t-il, les joues empourprées. Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais tenté pendant ta captivité ?

- Le maître me frappait si j'essayais.

- Garam, corrigea Heechul aussitôt. Tu n'es pas un chien, ce n'est pas un maître mais un tortionnaire.

Hangeng baissa les yeux tristement et posa son front contre celui d'Heechul.

- Tu m'as sauvé, fit-il dans un souffle.

- Celui qui a sauvé l'autre c'est toi. Il allait me tuer…

- Non. Tu m'as sauvé en premier. Tu as réveillé ma conscience, expliqua Hangeng lentement, cherchant ses mots.

- Il avait tant cherché à te la détruire pourtant.

La voix d'Heechul tremblait sous le coup de l'émotion. Il posa ses mains sur ses joues et le regarda longuement, fier de ses progrès. Hangeng apprenait vite et il était déjà loin du sauvage de leur première rencontre.

- Embrasse-moi, chuchota-t-il. Touche-moi. Je ne veux plus me séparer de toi, je crois même que… je t'aime Hangeng.

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? demanda son vis-à-vis sur un même ton.

Heechul ne put retenir un rire tellement la question était sincère et innocente.

- Aimer c'est éprouver des sentiments forts pour quelqu'un. Se sentir bien quand on est près de lui, se sentir triste quand on est loin. C'est vouloir le protéger à tout prix et être prêt à se sacrifier pour lui.

- Je ne comprends pas tous les sens de ces mots, mais je crois que c'est ce que je ressens pour toi.

Ses yeux chaleureux couleur chocolat ne mentaient pas, et il leur suffisait à présent de ne plus seulement y croire mais d'en être sûrs. Hangeng se pressa plus encore contre lui et lui embrassa le cou. Un désir brûlant remonta dans sa poitrine et le baiser remonta passionnément jusqu'aux lèvres rosées d'Heechul qui remonta ses genoux contre son flanc, accentuant le feu qui naissait au niveau de leurs bas-ventres. Des petits gémissements s'échappaient de la gorge d'Heechul, étouffés par le baiser. Hangeng faisait parcourir ses mains dans son dos tout doucement, faisant attention à ne pas réveiller les estafilades encore rougeâtres et elles descendirent jusqu'à ses fesses, lui faisant remonter le bassin. L'eau chaude avait détendu tous leurs muscles, et Heechul était prêt à le sentir en lui sans avoir besoin de plus de préparation, les bras autour de son cou et les mains fermement serrée sur ses épaules. Lentement, Hangeng s'introduisit dans son intimité, arrachant un cri aigu des lèvres de son amant. La douleur fut fugace, remplacée par un plaisir soudain qui s'intensifiait à chacun de ses coups de rein. La tête en arrière, posée contre le rebord du bac, Heechul se laissait emporter par les ardeurs de son sauvage.

- Hangeng ! pouvait-il crier enfin.

Il avait un nom, et ce nom représentait tant de choses à présent. Il le répéta encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus se retenir. Les exclamations à la fois douces et profondes sortant de la bouche d'Hangeng parvinrent elles aussi à dire un mot, un seul.

- Heechul.

Et le plaisir atteignit son point culminant. Ils s'immobilisèrent et se libérèrent à l'unisson, les membres tremblants. Hangeng reprit par où il avait commencé, l'embrassant tendrement dans le cou et refermant ses bras autour de sa taille. Heechul lui caressa les cheveux, il aimait faire ce geste depuis qu'il les lui avait coupés.

Ils attendirent encore un peu avant de sortir pour se sécher et se rhabiller. La paille étendue semblait bien différente de celle qui leur avait servi de couchette dans la cellule à Hedyo. Elle était propre et sentait la campagne, et quand ils s'y allongèrent c'était bien plus agréable. Hangeng donna un baiser de bonne nuit sur le front d'Heechul qui s'endormit dans ses bras, les doigts resserrés sur sa tunique, tout près de son collier. Pas une fois depuis leur rencontre ils ne s'étaient détachés l'un de l'autre avant de plonger dans un sommeil profond, et ce n'était plus envisageable de dormir autrement.

* * *

**Cette fic me plait vraiment beaucoup, merci de la suivre, vos commentaires me touchent *heart*  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Cela faisait deux jours qu'Hangeng et Heechul marchaient dans la même direction. Après avoir chaleureusement remercié la femme qui leur avait offert le gîte et le couvert pour une nuit, elle leur avait indiqué la route vers Teridyo. Ils n'étaient plus très loin et le jeune noble avait retrouvé ses repères. Il sentait qu'ils se rapprochaient enfin de la ville avec une légère appréhension et une excitation mesurée. La forêt prenait fin et il écarta un buisson pour libérer la vue, regardant avec émotion la ville qui était dressée devant eux. Entourée d'un mur d'enceinte, la cité avait pourtant ses portes grandes ouvertes de manière continue, laissant le passage libre aux voyageurs, aux paysans avec leurs bétails, aux diligences qui allaient et venaient entre les quatre régions. Tout comme pour Hedyo, ainsi que les deux autres, la région portait le nom de sa capitale qui la gouvernait. Le château se dressait en son centre, lumineux sous les rayons du soleil, flamboyant avec sa toiture rouge qui contrastait avec ses murs blancs. C'était une ville d'artistes, de poètes, d'intellectuels, ayant troqué les armureries contre des bibliothèques, et c'était la philosophie de Teridyo qui avait forgé l'éducation d'Heechul.

- Vois-tu, dit-il en se tournant vers Hangeng. C'est dans ces tours blanches que je suis né.

Ses pupilles brillaient étrangement, heureux de retrouver sa véritable maison. La vérité lui sautait aux yeux : cela avait été une erreur de partir à Hedyo six ans auparavant. Malgré sa joie d'être de retour, Heechul entra dans la ville avec Hangeng avec prudence.

- Les chevaux sont plus rapides que nous. La nouvelle de la mort de Garam s'est déjà répandue en ville depuis bien longtemps, expliqua-t-il d'une voix grave.

Ils devaient alors se faire plus discrets que possible. Si personne ne pouvait se douter qu'Hangeng était la Bête recherchée, il n'était pas impossible qu'on reconnaisse Heechul si un noble se promenant en ville le croisait par hasard. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une ruelle pour laisser le jeune homme réfléchir à son plan d'action. Adossé à un mur, les doigts sur ses lèvres, Heechul faisait fonctionner ses méninges le plus rapidement possible comme s'il voulait résoudre au plus vite un puzzle particulièrement ardu.

- Il faudrait que je parvienne à trouver un allié. J'ai des vieux amis ici mais qui pourrait m'aider ? Qui serait susceptible de ne pas me livrer à Karam ?

Il regarda vers l'avenue principale qui était plus animée que l'endroit dans lequel ils s'étaient cachés.

- Voyons aujourd'hui c'est vendredi. Et tous les vendredis après-midi à Teridyo il y a la foire des chevaux. Je suis sûr de le trouver là, car s'il n'a pas changé, il s'y rend toutes les semaines.

- Qui ça ? demanda Hangeng qui avait du mal à suivre.

- Un ami, répondit Heechul avec un grand sourire. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vus c'est lors de la fête du printemps à Hedyo. Je pense que je peux avoir confiance en lui.

Il guida Hangeng à travers la ville qu'il connaissait encore sur le bout des doigts. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement sur la grande place réaménagée pour l'occasion en une gigantesque foire hippique, regroupant étalons à la robe soyeuse et grosses bêtes de ferme à la puissante musculature. Heechul demanda expressément à son compagnon de rester caché dans une petite allée et il partit s'engouffrer à pas pressés dans la foule venue admirer, vendre ou acheter des chevaux. Il regardait furtivement les différents boxes, examinant les gens qui semblaient intéressés par les animaux, mais il ne voyait pas la personne qu'il recherchait. Il continua tout de même son parcours, bousculant presque les marchants et visiteurs qui criaient à tue-tête combien leurs bêtes étaient de qualité et tentaient de convaincre un éventuel acheteur qui paraissait s'y connaître. Ce n'était pas là qu'il risquait de rencontrer un noble recherchant la perle rare à exposer dans son écurie, son ami se trouvait sûrement dans un coin plus calme de la foire, plus privé. Il y avait six ans de cela il se souvenait l'avoir suivi dans sa quête d'un étalon à robe noire. Heechul n'était pas un grand admirateur de chevaux mais il admettait volontiers que son ami avait l'œil pour dénicher de belles bêtes.

Il se retrouva très vite à l'autre bout de la foire, moins agitée qu'à l'entrée. Les boxes des chevaux étaient plus espacés, plus propres aussi, les animaux plus fins et plus brillants afin d'attirer la jeunesse aristocratique. Comme le chemin était moins encombré, il ne serait pas difficile pour Heechul d'apercevoir enfin la personne qui l'avait emmené ici, et en effet au bout de cinq minutes il vit enfin une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien. Il se retint de crier son nom, se souvenant qu'il devait se faire discret, et s'approcha de lui en restant bien dans l'ombre. Par chance, il était seul, et lorsqu'il fut à portée de lui, il lui attrapa la manche de sa tunique en soie d'un profond bleu de nuit. L'homme aux cheveux d'ébène, qui n'avait pas encore la trentaine, se retourna, surpris et ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il reconnut Heechul. Son sourire s'élargit sur son visage ovale et il serra son ami dans ses bras, témoignant avec sincérité combien il était heureux de le voir. Enfin, Heechul pouvait se reposer sur un nouvel allié et il resserra son étreinte, soulagé.

- Quel bonheur de te voir Yesung, soupira-t-il sans parvenir à cacher sa tristesse dans sa voix.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et dans cet accoutrement bien simple ? ajouta-t-il en tenant entre ses doigts la redingote en coton qu'Heechul portait depuis le début de sa fuite.

- C'est un peu long à expliquer.

- Tu as une petite mine, s'inquiéta Yesung en lui prenant le visage entre ses mains.

- Je suis poursuivi par le seigneur Karam.

Il avait décidé de ne rien lui cacher. Le sourire de Yesung disparut et ils partirent de la foire pour être plus tranquilles. Ils s'installèrent plus loin, côte à côte, sur un banc contre une façade et discutaient tout en regardant les passants.

- Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé à Hedyo ? demanda Heechul.

- Garam a été assassiné par son chien.

- Un homme, corrigea le jeune homme sèchement. Hangeng est un homme, pas un animal.

Il pointa son doigt en direction de la petite rue en face d'eux où Hangeng était adossé au mur d'une échoppe, les observant patiemment. Yesung lui jeta un regard étonné, ne s'attendant pas à se retrouver face à un homme de l'ouest.

- Je vois. On nous fait croire de beaux mensonges et notre ignorance nourrit notre peur, comprit-il avec une légère pointe de colère dans la voix. Il a tout de même tué un seigneur…

- Pour me protéger, coupa Heechul. Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé après le bal ?

- J'ai essayé de te voir le lendemain mais on m'a dit que tu étais malade.

- Oui, dit-il avec un rire jaune. Bien sûr. Garam m'a révélé le soir même qu'il m'avait acheté à ton père.

- De… de quoi ? s'exclama Yesung en se tournant vivement vers lui, les yeux ronds.

- Et parce que j'ai refusé de partager sa couche, il m'a humilié et enfermé avec le garçon sauvage qu'il cachait dans son château.

Abasourdi, Yesung le regardait avec perplexité. Il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il entendait, après tout, cette confidence était choquante, trop sadique à ses oreilles pour être crédible. Heechul sentit sa réticence à le croire et il souleva sa tunique, révélant son dos marqué par de longues estafilades encore rouges.

- Dieu du ciel… sursauta Yesung, pâlissant. Quelle horreur !

Il avait avancé une main vers les blessures mais n'osait pas les toucher. Heechul remit ses vêtements correctement. Son ami le serra fermement dans ses bras et Hangeng au loin qui esquissa un mouvement de surprise.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, murmura-t-il d'une voix douloureuse. Je n'aurais pas cru… je n'aurais pas dû laisser mon père accepter de t'envoyer là-bas.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, sourit Heechul.

- Je vais t'aider du mieux que je peux, je te le promets. Notamment répondre à cette question d'achat qui paraît malsaine.

- Discrètement, il ne faudrait pas qu'on sache que je suis là.

- Allez vous cacher, ton compagnon et toi, et on se retrouve au même endroit demain à la même heure, dit Yesung précipitamment.

Heechul le remercia, profondément touché par le fait que son ami n'hésitait pas une seconde à le soutenir malgré la situation tendue. Après tout, aux yeux du peuple, Garam était un seigneur certes sévère mais juste, portant fièrement l'honneur du royaume sur ses épaules, et les chiens de l'ouest valaient beaucoup moins que les chevaux que l'on vendait ce jour-là. Il ne doutait pas que les gens à Hedyo ou dans les autres capitales demandaient la tête de la bête qui avait tué un puissant aristocrate car aucun d'entre eux ne savaient la sombre vérité qui se cachait derrière cette histoire.

Il regarda Yesung partir pour le château et Hangeng le rejoignit sur le banc, refermant ses doigts sur sa main.

- Je ne sais pas où ça va nous mener, murmura Heechul dans un soupir. Quoi qu'il en soit nous ne pouvons pas rester là.

Ils se levèrent et prirent les petites rues adjacentes pour se déplacer en ville. Heechul ne disait pas où il l'emmenait mais il semblait sûr de sa destination. En attendant d'avoir les réponses de Yesung le lendemain, il n'avait rien de particulier à faire à Teridyo. Il valait mieux que le moins de personnes possibles apprenne qu'il était en ville. Hangeng le suivait sans lui poser de question et ils se retrouvèrent dans un endroit calme, à l'écart de la ville. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que des stèles blanches alignées dans un silence emprunt d'un respect mystique. Le tirant par la main, Heechul mena Hangeng plus profondément à l'intérieur et s'arrêta enfin devant deux tombes. Il les regardait avec tristesse et il baissa les yeux, comme s'il avait honte de quelque chose.

- Mon père est enterré ici, expliqua-t-il. Et juste à côté c'est ma mère. Je l'ai à peine connue, elle est morte avec ma petite sœur pendant son accouchement. J'avais six ans.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais c'était encore douloureux d'en parler. Peut-être parce que pendant des années son père s'était plaint qu'il ressemblait trop à sa mère, alors faire leur deuil avait été très éprouvant pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Hangeng passa son bras dans le dos de son compagnon.

- Est-ce que tu te souviens de tes parents ?

- Non, répondit Hangeng simplement.

- Pendant combien d'années étais-tu prisonnier de Garam ? fit Heechul d'une voix étouffée en se blottissant contre lui.

Hangeng lui passa la main dans les cheveux, se consolant mutuellement. Leur situation devenait épuisante, même inquiétante puisque leur avenir était incertain, voire même en danger. Ils le sentaient mais ils ne voulaient pas y penser. Seulement se reposer. Ils demeurèrent immobiles longtemps dans cette position jusqu'au coucher du soleil puis, avec l'argent qu'il leur restait, ils s'installèrent dans une chambre dans une petite auberge. Depuis leur petite excursion au cimetière, l'ambiance était plus tendue entre eux deux, et Heechul commençait à penser qu'ils ne s'en sortiraient pas. Assis sur le lit, il se tenait les épaules, presque tremblant, mais Hangeng ne mit pas longtemps avant de se mettre contre lui, caressant affectueusement son dos.

- Je crois qu'une bonne nuit dans un lit douillet te fera le plus grand bien, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

- Ça ne change pas au fait que demain on ne sait pas ce qu'il va nous arriver.

Hangeng remonta langoureusement ses mains sur le cou d'Heechul, lui faisant basculer la tête en arrière.

- Moi je ne regrette rien, continua Hangeng dans un souffle. A travers toi j'ai appris qu'il y avait autre chose que ma cellule, que les pierres, que le froid.

Il fit descendre une main dans le col de la tunique d'Heechul qui commença à se détendre à son contact. Le jeune noble se retourna pour lui faire face et l'embrasser tendrement. Les paumes d'Hangeng continuaient à parcourir son corps, répandant leur chaleur sur sa peau. Il se mit à califourchon sur ses cuisses, les mains sur les épaules de son amant qui lui déboutonnait sa chemise avec envie. Le baiser du sauvage descendit dans le cou d'Heechul, goûtant sa peau laiteuse.

Hangeng s'allongea sur l'oreiller, les mains fermement posées sur les hanches d'Heechul qui finissait d'enlever sa tunique. Il avait retrouvé le sourire et il se pencha sur son compagnon pour reprendre ses lèvres. Il commença à onduler du bassin, se frottant amoureusement contre celui d'Hangeng. Il sentait peu à peu une réponse entre ses jambes et il défit les lanières de son pantalon de toile. Le désir lui brûlait les entrailles, annihilant toutes ses inquiétudes. Son amant n'était pas en reste, parvenant à peine à restreindre ses pulsions. Terrible dilemme que de devoir se séparer de quelques centimètres durant à peine trente secondes, le temps de retirer leurs pantalons pour mieux se retrouver.

_Fièvre de la nuit._

_Dernière tendresse avant l'aube._

_Amour._

Le lendemain, le couple se prélassa encore un peu dans le lit. Après tout, ils ne savaient pas quand ils pourraient passer une prochaine nuit en sécurité, dans un tel confort. Mais le temps continuait à s'écouler égoïstement et ils ne pouvaient plus se permettre d'occuper la chambre louée pour une nuit et ils durent quitter l'auberge en fin de matinée.

Heechul était assis sur le même banc où, la veille, il avait fait ses confidences à Yesung. Il essayait par-dessus tout de prendre une expression détachée mais à l'intérieur il était complètement tendu. Il eut à peine le temps de se rendre compte qu'on s'approchait de lui rapidement qu'on le prit par le bras pour le mener dans une ruelle à l'écart des yeux des passants. Heechul fut surpris de voir Yesung face à lui qui regardait à droite et à gauche d'un air inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il.

- Karam sera à Teridyo d'ici quelques heures, répondit son ami précipitamment tandis qu'Hangeng apparut près d'eux, intrigué par ce comportement.

- De quoi ? s'étonna Heechul.

- Je n'ai rien dit, crois-moi, reprit Yesung en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de son ami. Quelqu'un a dû te reconnaître dans la rue, ou bien il savait que tu te rendrais ici, après tout, c'est là d'où tu viens. Il arrive, et tu sais qu'il ne te fera aucun cadeau pour la mort de son frère. Alors toi et ton compagnon de l'ouest, vous devez partir.

- Mais pour aller où ?

- Peu importe. Mais loin. Et ne me dis pas où tu vas, comme ça, je ne pourrai pas le révéler même sous la contrainte.

- Et ton père ? insista Heechul.

- J'ai eu une petite dispute avec lui, répondit-il tristement. Je lui ai demandé en quoi tu avais été acheté. Il m'a répondu que ton père avait contracté des dettes importantes auprès de lui, et qu'à sa mort tu en avais hérité.

- Je n'en ai jamais rien su, coupa le jeune homme, les yeux ronds.

- Je m'en doute, c'est pourquoi j'ai haussé le ton. Tu connais mon père, bon vivant, pour lui ce n'était pas si important tant que tu vivais au château. Mais quand Garam est venu et t'a réclamé auprès de lui, la question de dette est venue dans la discussion et il a aussitôt payé tout ce que ton père devait au mien.

- Il considère que payer mes dettes derrière mon dos c'est m'acheter comme une marchandise ? s'emporta Heechul.

- A l'évidence, murmura Yesung d'un ton amer avant de poser ses mains sur les épaules de son ami. Ecoute, on ne peut pas réparer ce qu'il t'a fait, et j'aurais aimé pouvoir te protéger, mais Teridyo ne peut pas te cacher.

- Je le sais.

- Nous n'avons pas la force nécessaire pour lutter contre l'armée de Karam. Mon père ne voudra pas risquer ça. Alors pars, je t'en prie.

Sa voix tremblait d'inquiétude et Heechul comprit qu'il avait sincèrement peur pour sa vie, lui son ami. Il le serra dans ses bras, fermement.

- Evite les routes, fuis chaque cavalier que tu apercevras. Partez vivre tous les deux là où il ne vous trouvera pas.

- Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, dit Heechul en lui rendant son étreinte. J'espère pouvoir te donner des nouvelles très vite.

- Je te le déconseille. Comme on a grandi ensemble, je serai surveillé.

Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois et Yesung avait la main chaleureusement posée sur la joue d'Heechul. Les yeux brillants, il lui souriait avec une légère tristesse. Puis le noble de Teridyo se tourna vers Hangeng.

- Prends bien soin de lui, qui que tu sois.

- Au revoir, dit simplement Heechul en commençant à partir, prenant la main de son compagnon.

Ils laissèrent Yesung derrière eux sans se retourner. Le cœur battant, Heechul ne pensait qu'à quitter la cité le plus vite possible, et pour cela ils devraient traverser le mur d'enceinte. Ils décidèrent de prendre la porte sud, à l'opposé de celle qui était du côté d'Hedyo. Le plus dur était de passer comme si de rien n'était et ne pas paraître suspect aux yeux des gardes bedonnants qui se chargeaient de surveiller la porte. Ils se fondirent parmi un groupe de voyageurs qui sortaient de la ville et, aussitôt qu'ils le purent, ils abandonnèrent la route pour entrer dans le bois qui contournait Teridyo. Ils eurent à peine le temps de se cacher derrière un arbre qu'un vacarme assourdissant envahit le chemin au grand galop. Heechul regarda discrètement et vit avec effroi toute une armée de soldats tenant les bannières d'Hedyo pénétrer dans la cité à toute vitesse. Karam était là, et il devait passer par toutes les portes avec ses hommes. Hangeng et lui étaient passés de justesse avant que leurs poursuiveurs n'arrivent. Heechul glissa le long de l'arbre, les membres tremblants, la main sur la poitrine. Toute une cohorte pour deux fugitifs qui n'étaient pas armés… c'en était effrayant, même paralysant. Il avait beau avoir une personnalité joviale et positive, pas prompt à se laisser abattre, il n'était qu'un homme qui savait à peine manier une épée, bien petit et frêle face à des soldats entraînés au combat. Hangeng dut l'aider à se relever pour reprendre la route sans savoir où ils allaient.

- Il faudra se méfier de tout bruit, songea Heechul. Ils ne sont pas stupides, ils feront des patrouilles dans la région.

- Je te protègerai, assura son compagnon qui lui tenait fermement la main.

- J'aimerai que tu sois invincible face aux épées, sourit-il tristement.

Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils marchaient quand ils entendirent du mouvement près d'eux. Heechul s'immobilisa et ce fut Hangeng qui réagit le plus rapidement, le forçant à grimper dans un arbre. Il le portait presque jusqu'en haut, cachés par les feuillages, et il le tenait contre lui pour le maintenir en équilibre. Heechul avait mis ses mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer sa respiration saccadée, et ils virent deux soldats apparaître sous leurs yeux. Effectivement, on était en train de les chercher.

- Ne panique pas, chuchota Hangeng à son oreille.

Il le sentait trembler dans ses bras et ils attendirent que les patrouilleurs soient partis pour redescendre.

- Où va-t-on ? demanda Hangeng.

- Vers l'ouest, murmura Heechul qui avait retrouvé son calme. Plus rien ne me retient ici, alors allons auprès des tiens.

L'homme du royaume de l'ouest le regardait intensément, touché par cette proposition. Il ne connaissait pas son peuple, ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait son monde. Ils reprirent leur chemin, cette fois en direction du soleil couchant. L'inquiétude d'Heechul ne l'avait pas quitté mais il parvenait à la dissimuler. Ils seraient définitivement perdus s'il se laissait envahir par une peur constante. Au contraire, il se servit de ce sentiment pour rythmer ses pas et ils ne s'arrêtèrent que quand il s'effondra malgré lui, au beau milieu de la nuit, fatigué par la fuite, la faim et l'anxiété.

Hangeng trouva une cachette propice pour passer la nuit près d'un ruisseau. Il y avait une tanière vide, camouflée par un buisson. Heechul s'allongea aussitôt sur le ventre, silencieux, le visage caché par ses cheveux noirs, ignorant les grondements de son estomac. Hangeng s'installa en face de lui, lui dégageant les mèches de devant les yeux. Heechul se blottit contre lui en soupirant, il s'accrocha à lui pour pouvoir se reposer sur ses forces. Le baiser caressant qu'il sentit sur son front fit disparaître toute sa tension et il s'endormit sur le coup.

Combien de temps étaient-ils allongés comme cela ? Hangeng ne le savait pas. Mais il faisait encore nuit et lui il ne dormait pas. Il caressa la joue d'Heechul qui était plongé dans un sommeil sans rêve. Le bruit léger habituel de la forêt pendant la nuit fut interrompu soudainement par une mélodie aigue. Hangeng se redressa, alerte, et ses yeux s'arrondirent. Ce son lui était familier, étrangement, pourtant il ne se rappelait pas avoir su ce qu'était la musique avant qu'Heechul ne lui en parle. Intrigué, il se leva en douceur, prenant garde à ne par réveiller son compagnon qui n'eut aucune réaction. Il le regarda longuement avant de sortir de leur cachette pour trouver d'où venait ce bruit qui le troublait tant. Il fouillait dans son cerveau pour comprendre d'où il pouvait connaitre cette mélodie répétitive et légère, agréable à son oreille. La source ne devait pas être loin car le son s'amplifiait au fur et à mesure qu'il marchait. Il ne mit pas longtemps à la trouver, et aperçut avec surprise, posée sur un tronc couché, une petite boite aux reliures dorées. Il s'avança lentement vers cet objet incongru dans une forêt, le regardant avec émotion. La boite était ouverte et la musique s'échappait de l'intérieur, il ne comprenait pas comment. Un bruit de branches cassées le fit sursauter et il tourna vivement la tête pour voir d'où il provenait. Un homme de grande taille et aux épaules carrées était adossé à un arbre, les bras croisés, regardant Hangeng avec des yeux amusés. Il devait avoir le double de l'âge du jeune homme, avec ses traits marqués et ses cicatrices sur le visage. Le regard effrayé, Hangeng s'immobilisa, reconnaissant cet homme.

- Je me doutais bien que j'allais t'attirer avec ça. C'est bien la seule chose qu'on a ramené avec toi du Royaume de l'Ouest. Tu t'en souviens ? De cette boîte à musique?

Il ne répondit pas, comprenant qu'il avait été piégé, car une poignée d'hommes en armure les entourèrent aussitôt.

- Tu passerais presque pour un homme ainsi coiffé et habillé, reprit celui qui semblait être leur chef. Je ne t'aurais pas reconnu si je t'avais croisé dans la rue. Mais il ne pouvait y avoir que toi pour être naïvement attiré par cette boîte.

Il s'était approché d'Hangeng, le collant contre un arbre, le regard menaçant.

- On ne t'a jamais dit qu'un chien ne devait pas mordre son maître ? ajouta-t-il d'une voix sèche. Tu devais bien te douter que je te traquerais après la mort de mon frère.

- Ce n'était pas mon maître, répondit le jeune homme sur un ton de défi. Et tu ne l'es pas non plus.

Karam lui donna un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac et Hangeng tomba à genoux sur le sol, le souffle coupé.

- La liberté est terminée, tu vas revenir à la place qui est la tienne.

Avant même qu'il ne put se relever pour se défendre, deux hommes le prirent par les bras pour le forcer à les suivre après lui avoir donné un coup sec sur la tête pour l'assommer. Satisfait de sa prise, Karam mena la marche jusqu'à Teridyo.

Les premières lueurs du jour n'étaient pas encore sorties et Heechul ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut, ayant senti comme un vide autour de lui. En effet, Hangeng n'était plus auprès de lui, il ne lui avait jamais fait ce coup-là. Ils avaient tellement pris l'habitude de dormir l'un contre l'autre que cette absence était inquiétante. Il se leva d'un bond et sortit de la tanière, regardant autour de lui.

- Hangeng ? appela-t-il.

Mais il n'y avait aucune réponse. Sa gorge commença à se nouer. Il se retrouvait seul, en pleine forêt, et il n'avait aucune idée de la direction que son compagnon avait pu prendre. Il avait beau l'appeler continuellement, Hangeng était à l'évidence trop loin d'ici pour l'entendre. Un mauvais pressentiment lui serrait les entrailles et il prit la direction de la cité qu'ils avaient quittée la veille. Il ne l'aurait abandonné comme ça de sa propre volonté. Quelque chose de grave s'était forcément passé et il aurait la réponse à Teridyo. Il se mit à courir en pleine forêt, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il ne devait pas pleurer, ne pas paniquer, mais le temps était compté à présent. Il retrouva enfin la route qui menait à la cité et le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Sans réfléchir une seconde à se montrer discret, il franchit la porte sans se faire remarquer par les gardes. Il se rendit très rapidement sur la grande place et eut très vite ce qu'il recherchait.

- La Bête a été attrapée ! fit un crieur sur son estrade. Elle sera mise à mort demain à l'aube ici même !

Les gens qui s'étaient arrêtés pour l'écouter se mirent à applaudir et à crier justice pour leur seigneur assassiné. Heechul commença à se sentir mal. Ces hommes, ces femmes… ils ne savaient rien. Ils ne voyaient pas Hangeng comme un homme. Ils n'avaient qu'une vision étroite de la situation. Et lui, il allait perdre la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Il s'adossa à un mur, tentant de reprendre une respiration normale tout en faisant fonctionner ses méninges pour trouver une solution. Son compagnon devait être retenu au château, et par chance, il connaissait bien les lieux. Il n'avait d'autre choix que d'y entrer et de le libérer pendant la nuit, sinon il allait devoir le voir mourir sous les huées d'un public attiré par les condamnations morbides.

Il se rapprocha du château et il ne fut pas surpris de voir que la garde était renforcée par les soldats d'Hedyo. Il se cacha dans le parc en face de l'entrée, réfléchissant à un moyen d'entrer. En fin de soirée il vit les femmes qui vivaient à la cour faire leur promenade quotidienne dans les jardins. Une idée vint enfin traverser son esprit et il courut à toutes jambes en ville. Il savait où il allait et il entra dans une petite boutique de tissus.

- Bora ! s'écria-t-il.

Une petite femme replète sortit de son atelier dans l'arrière salle. Les cheveux remontés dans un chignon serré, elle fut surprise de voir le jeune homme dans son établissement.

- Heechul ? s'étonna-t-elle. C'est bien toi ? Cela fait six ans que…

- J'ai besoin de toi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? fit-elle en souriant.

- J'ai besoin de toi, répéta Heechul en lui prenant les mains. Ne me demande pas, mais est-ce que tu as encore la robe que tu m'avais fait quand tu avais eu l'envie farfelue de te servir de ma silhouette comme modèle ?

La couturière fronça les sourcils, cherchant à se souvenir de ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire comme sottises il y avait de cela des années. Le temps sembla long à Heechul avant qu'il ne put voir son visage s'illuminer.

- La robe en soie rose ? s'exclama-t-elle en claquant des doigts. Tu te pointes après six ans sans me dire bonjour pour me demander cette vieille robe ?

- Bora, se précipita-t-il douloureusement, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Je passerai plus tard pour prendre le thé, ce que tu veux, toute une après-midi, ou peu importe. Là j'ai besoin de cette robe, c'est une question de vie ou de mort.

- Tu es sérieux ? Pour une robe ?

- Je vais entrer au château avec.

- Je vois… murmura-t-elle. Mais tu es sûr de pouvoir y rentrer ? Tu avais seize ans…

- Il le faudra.

Elle ne posa pas plus de questions et emmena Heechul dans son atelier. Il y avait tout un mur rempli de divers vêtements multicolores. Bora fouilla furtivement dans un coin et Heechul se demandait si elle allait pouvoir trouver ce qu'ils voulaient à temps. Mais la femme semblait savoir exactement où chercher car elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de sortir une robe en soie rose avec une ceinture bleue.

- Tu es la meilleure ! Merci !

- Tu me promets de ne pas faire de bêtise ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Heechul lui embrassa la joue et partit aussi vite qu'il était entré pour retourner dans le parc. En deux temps trois mouvements et caché dans un coin, il se changea à la va-vite, laissant ses vêtements roulés en boule sous un buisson, et il rejoignit les courtisanes qui avaient fini leur ronde. Il sortit un éventail bleu de sa poche et se plaça en queue du groupe, le bas du visage caché et imitant à la perfection la démarche des nobles dames qui ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarqué. Les gardes postés devant la grande porte en furent dupés également et Heechul remercia son éducation qui lui avait préféré la musique et la littérature aux exercices militaires.

Une fois qu'il fut sûr d'être bien entré dans l'enceinte du palais, il se détacha de son groupe qui lui servait de passe-partout et il prit un escalier dérobé qui le conduisit dans un couloir. Il prit un moment pour réfléchir à l'endroit où il était. Il avait pris le chemin de la tour sud, et les cachots étaient dans la tour nord. S'orienter dans ce château n'était pas un souci. Il avait grandi ici, il avait couru dans ces couloirs avec Yesung qui était comme un grand frère pour lui. Ce fut comme un retour de ses souvenirs d'enfance lorsqu'il percuta son ami au détour d'un couloir.

- Heechul ? s'étonna Yesung, les yeux ronds. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu es fou ?

- Hangeng est ici, murmura-t-il en lui prenant le bras. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait mais Karam a réussi à mettre la main sur lui.

- Je sais qu'il est ici, il s'en est vanté et le fait crier dans toute la ville.

- Alors je dois le sortir d'ici. Il le tuera devant tout le monde, et je…

Sa voix commença à trembler mais il ne devait pas flancher maintenant.

- Si tu te fais attraper, il te tuera aussi.

- Je prends le risque. M'aideras-tu ?

- Le château est envahi de soldats de Karam. En tant que fils du seigneur de Teridyo, si je prends parti cela finira mal pour nous tous. Mon père est obligé d'obéir à Karam.

- Très bien, répondit Heechul sèchement. Alors j'irai seul.

- Il est encore temps que tu partes…

- Je ne suis pas un lâche qui abandonne quelqu'un qui m'est cher, répliqua-t-il.

Yesung le regarda tristement, blessé par cette accusation sous-entendue.

- Je l'aime cet homme, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus doux.

Il ne put dire autre chose et avant de se mettre à pleurer il reprit sa course en direction des cachots. Il comprenait que son ami ne veuille pas se mettre en danger en faisant quelque chose qui pourrait mettre en périple sa cité. Que valait une Bête dans tout ça, comparée à toute une population qui risquait d'être engloutie dans une guerre civile ? Par chance, Heechul ne croisa personne jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant la porte menant aux cachots, gardée par un soldat. Il réajusta sa robe et sortit son éventail, prenant une démarche féminine. L'homme ne se demanda même pas ce qu'une femme faisait dans un tel endroit et Heechul feignit de se blesser à la cheville. Intimidé, le garde s'approcha doucement pour lui venir en aide et quand il fut baissé pour le relever, Heechul sortit vivement de ses coutures le petit couteau qu'il avait réussi à cacher, le plantant dans la poitrine de cet homme. Il lui mit la main à la bouche, le regardant froidement, et il le poussa contre la porte en l'ouvrant. Le soldat s'effondra de l'autre côté et Heechul le posa contre le mur après avoir refermé la porte des cachots. Il ne prit pas le temps de s'émouvoir sur le fait qu'il venait de tuer un homme. Il essuya son couteau sur les vêtements de sa victime et partit à la recherche de la cellule dans laquelle était enfermée Hangeng. Il remonta ses jupes pour pouvoir courir et une telle agitation attira les regards des prisonniers.

- Ma jolie, tu nous montres un peu tes jambes ? cria l'un d'eux d'un air lubrique.

Mais Heechul ne s'arrêta pas devant eux il avait plus important à faire. Et, enfin, il arriva devant la cellule qu'il cherchait. Hangeng était allongé, les poignets liés à une chaîne au mur, les vêtements déchirés. Il sortit son petit couteau et parvint à crocheter la serrure en quelques secondes. Il se précipita instantanément sur son compagnon qui de toute évidence avait été battu sans retenue à en juger par les éraflures qui marquaient son visage. Avec délicatesse, Heechul lui caressa les cheveux avant de lui faire reposer la tête sur les genoux.

- Hangeng, appela-t-il. Comment tu te sens ?

- Heechul ? fit-il d'une petite voix, ouvrant légèrement les paupières.

- Je suis là, je vais te sortir de cet endroit, rassura-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Va-t-en, ne reste pas là.

- Et te laisser ici ? C'est hors de question.

Il plaça la pointe du couteau dans la serrure des menottes qui emprisonnaient ses mains. Il n'eut pas le temps de chercher à la déverrouiller qu'une présence derrière lui l'alerta d'un danger.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? dit une voix brusque, légèrement amusée.

Le jeune homme se retourna vivement et regardait avec effroi la silhouette imposante de Karam, commandant de l'armée du Royaume de l'Est. L'homme contourna les deux amants pour s'asseoir avec nonchalance sur le banc en pierre qui servait habituellement de couchette au prisonnier. Heechul resserra Hangeng contre lui comme si cela suffisait à le protéger.

- On fait évader les condamnés à mort maintenant, mon petit Heechul ? Tu sais pourtant comment ça marche.

- Condamné ? répéta faiblement le jeune noble.

- Bien sûr. Il a tué le seigneur d'Hedyo, mon frère, et il n'y a qu'un seul châtiment pour un tel crime. Nul n'est sensé ignorer la loi.

- Après ce qu'il lui a fait subir, il a des circonstances atténuantes, répliqua Heechul.

- Rien n'excuse un meurtre.

- Cessez votre mauvaise foi ! s'écria-t-il. Et ne me parlez pas de morale. Vous êtes tout aussi responsable et sadique que l'était votre frère.

- Un peu de respect quand tu parles de celui qui a tant fait pour toi.

- Et qui n'attendait que le jour où il pourrait me mettre dans son lit.

- Garam a toujours été borné, soupira Karam avec un léger sourire. Quand il voulait une chose il pouvait s'y accrocher pendant des années, et il avait trop de fierté pour te violer. Je n'ai pas les mêmes états d'âme, à sa place, je t'aurais défloré dès le premier jour où tu es venu t'installer au château.

Heechul se mit à trembler, de peur et de colère. Cet homme était fait du même bois que son frère. Le sourire de l'homme s'élargit et il reprit le fil de la discussion.

- Il sera exécuté sur la grande place.

- Grâce… murmura Heechul en posant le menton sur le front d'Hangeng. Par pitié, je demande grâce.

- Grâce ? répété Karam, faussement étonné. Tu échangerais quoi contre la vie du Chien ?

- Ce que vous voulez ?

- Vraiment ? Donne-moi ce que mon frère n'a jamais pu obtenir de toi.

Heechul se crispa.

- C'est mon corps que vous voulez ?

- Je suis un homme qui aime l'ironie. Tu as été enfermé avec ce chien parce que tu as refusé de partager le lit de mon frère, et c'est pour le sauver que tu vas passer cette nuit avec moi.

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Pendant combien de temps encore devait-il supporter ce genre d'humiliation ? Hangeng comprenait très bien ce qu'il se passait et il planta son regard dans celui d'Heechul.

- Si j'accepte, murmura-t-il. Vous nous laisserez partir ?

- C'est le principe de ta demande non ?

- Ne fais pas ça, chuchota Hangeng.

- Un chien ne parle pas, coupa Karam en attrapant le bras d'Heechul pour le forcer à se lever. Alors, vendras-tu ton corps pour sauver une bête ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, déglutissant avec difficulté. Hangeng se redressa vivement, farouchement opposé à cette idée mais deux gardes le frappèrent pour le maintenir au sol. Heechul allait se mettre entre eux mais il était retenu par Karam.

- Arrêtez s'il vous plait, demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

- Ils ne le tueront pas, se moqua le commandant. Tu as autre chose à faire. Et puis tu es habillé pour…

Il le força à le suivre jusque dans les appartements dans lesquels il avait été logé. Heechul avait mal au bras tellement les doigts de cet homme étaient resserrés sur lui. Pendant tout le chemin, il essaya de se préparer psychologiquement à ce qui allait suivre, cependant il n'avait tellement pas envie de sentir cet homme tout contre lui, pas dans le château qui l'avait vu naître, pas avec l'homme qu'il aimait dans les parages. Mais on ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Karam le fit s'allonger violemment sur le lit.

- Garde la robe, tu la portes si bien. Tu es allé vraiment loin pour sauver cette bête…

- Il s'appelle Hangeng et ce n'est pas un animal, coupa Heechul.

- Je sais comment il s'appelle, soupira-t-il.

- D'où il vient ?

- Du Royaume de l'Ouest, expliqua Karam, comme si c'était normal, tout en retirant sa veste. Après avoir vu mourir son époux quand nous sommes entrés dans leur château, la reine de ces chiens a consenti, contrainte et forcée évidemment, à laisser son petit dernier sous notre protection, en gage de paix.

Heechul pâlit, horrifié. Hangeng était un prince, c'était tout ce que cela signifiait, et que les instigateurs de cette guerre incessante contre leurs voisins n'étaient pas les bêtes haïes par le peuple de l'est.

- Mais… pourquoi…

- Tu as bien vu où en sont les choses non ? La paix ? Il n'y a pas de paix possible avec ces chiens, susurra-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

- Vous êtes immondes, dit Heechul d'une voix blanche.

- Ce n'est pas pour discuter autour d'un thé que tu es là.

Il défit les boutons de son pantalon et attrapa Heechul par le cou. Le jeune homme comprit à ce moment-là que la nuit allait être longue. Supporter la cruauté de cet homme quand il parlait d'une détresse d'une veuve obligée de laisser son enfant à l'ennemi était une chose, mais il était tout aussi violent dans ses gestes, et cela semblait l'amuser de l'humilier. Heechul se demandait si au moins c'était dans le but de satisfaire la mémoire de son frère qui avait été le premier à le vouloir dans son lit, ou bien si lui aussi l'avait toujours secrètement désiré. Et parce qu'il lui avait promis d'épargner Hangeng, il le laissa le traiter comme une prostituée.

Combien de temps ce calvaire avait-il duré ? Heechul ne le savait pas, mais il avait fini par perdre connaissance quand Karam en eut fini avec lui. Il se réveilla dans ses bras, balloté par ses mouvements, car l'homme l'avait sorti de sa chambre et ils redescendaient dans les cachots. Il fut allongé sur un sol pierreux et il fut suffisamment éveillé pour s'apercevoir qu'il était dans une cellule en face de celle d'Hangeng. Celui-ci le regardait avec une expression douloureuse et inquiète, et Heechul eut à peine la force de lui sourire tristement. Il y avait des gens autour de lui, mais il ne les voyait pas bien, trop occupé à garder sa concentration sur Hangeng. Il entendait Karam leur parler, mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait jusqu'à ce qu'une phrase retint son attention.

- Je vous le laisse maintenant, il vous plaira.

Heechul fronça les sourcils, ayant peur de comprendre où il voulait en venir. Un soldat le fit s'allonger sur le ventre et il lui remonta les jupons. Il sentit des mains rêches lui caresser les cuisses et il les attrapa vivement.

- Non… murmura-t-il en levant les yeux vers Karam. Pas ça.

- Je peux disposer de ton corps, non ? fit l'homme d'un ton faussement innocent. Ne t'inquiète pas, je leur ai demandé de se montrer doux avec toi. Enfin le plus doux possible. Ils n'ont jamais touché une peau noble avant, alors ne leur en veux pas s'ils sont un peu… brutes.

Il y avait deux soldats autour de lui qui semblaient bien trop heureux de pouvoir satisfaire leurs pulsions. Heechul était maintenu au sol et Karam était sur le point de partir, jetant un dernier regard sur lui avec une expression lubrique sur le visage. Hangeng de son côté commençait à s'agiter de son côté. Heechul pleurait silencieusement, la joue collée contre la pierre, le visage tourné droit sur son compagnon.

- Ne regarde pas, parvint-il à murmurer tandis qu'on amorçait les caresses plus intimes sur son corps sacrifié.

Hangeng n'arrivait pas à se défaire de ses chaînes, pourtant il essayait de toutes ses forces de les arracher du mur. Il se prit un violent coup de pied dans la mâchoire qui l'immobilisa soudainement. Karam lui maintint le visage tourné vers le spectacle écœurant qu'il lui offrait.

Cela faisait des heures qu'ils étaient seuls dans leurs cellules. Hangeng était allongé sur le côté, toujours éveillé, regardant le corps laissé à l'abandon et sali de son compagnon. La robe froissée, déchirée par endroit, semblait bien grossière après ce qu'il avait subi. Et il ne dormait pas non plus, les yeux plantés dans ceux d'Hangeng. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvaient bouger.

- Je suis désolé, chuchota-t-il pour cacher sa voix brisée à force d'avoir trop crié pendant son supplice.

- Tu aurais dû partir, murmura Hangeng tristement.

- Je ne le pouvais pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je t'aime.

Hangeng ferma les paupières, laissant une larme couler en coin de l'œil.

- Quand tu m'as dit ce que c'était qu'aimer… tu m'as menti, dit-il avec tristesse. Tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était si douloureux.

- Je ne le savais pas non plus, répondit Heechul qui pleurait lui aussi.

Hangeng tendit la main vers lui, mais il était beaucoup trop loin pour pouvoir l'atteindre. Heechul tenta de bouger son bras lui aussi, mais son corps était tellement douloureux que le moindre mouvement le faisait trembler. Le silence fut brusquement interrompu car Karam fit son apparition entre les deux. Il les regarda d'un air satisfait et il prit une profonde inspiration.

- Ah… soupira-t-il. L'aube.

* * *

**Longue 5e partie. J'ai jamais su bien évaluer ma production, mais c'était là que je voulais couper avant la dernière partie de cette fic! Mais mieux vaut plus que pas assez non?  
Avant de me faire détester, il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre ^^ merci pour vos commentaires qui m'encouragent beaucoup!**


	6. Chapter 6

L'aube. Cette lueur rosée parvenait à peine à s'engouffrer dans la petite fenêtre du mur du côté est de la cellule. Ignorant les cris muets de ses membres endoloris, Heechul tenta de se redresser. C'était comme s'il portait une lourde charge sur les épaules, car ses bras étaient trop faibles pour soulever son propre corps. Il leva la tête vers Karam d'un air interrogateur, se demandant s'il allait respecter sa promesse. Il n'avait subi ces choses que pour une seule raison : qu'Hangeng soit épargné du sort qu'il lui réservait pour la mort de son frère. Et il avait dû supporter bien plus que ce qui avait été suggéré au départ. De peur de voir ses espoirs s'envoler, et sûrement à cause de sa fatigue morale également, il n'osa pas faire de reproche à cet homme sordide qui l'avait laissé subir les assauts de deux brutes épaisses qui n'avaient pas ménagé ses reins. Une poignée de gardes apparut aux côtés de Karam, attendant leurs ordres.

- C'est l'heure, dit le commandant avec son habituel sourire révélant son côté sadique.

- L'heure de quoi ? demanda Heechul dans un murmure, incapable de parler sur un ton plus élevé.

- Mettez-lui sa muselière, ordonna-t-il aux deux hommes qui venaient de relever Hangeng. Nous partons pour la grande place.

Un des gardes sortit un masque en fer et on dut s'y mettre à plusieurs pour immobiliser Hangeng qui reconnaissait l'objet et qui refusait qu'on le lui mette. Il n'était plus un chien, il était conscient du caractère avilissant de ce genre de traitement. On aida également Heechul à se relever. Le jeune homme ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de regarder sans comprendre. Il ne tenait pas sur ses jambes, et s'il n'était pas soutenu par deux hommes il se serait effondré sur le sol. Pourquoi devraient-ils aller sur la grande place ? Pourquoi Hangeng devrait-il porter cette chose inhumaine sur le visage ? On lui lia les mains dans le dos avant de le faire sortir de la cellule et Heechul, emmené par ses gardiens, suivit Karam tandis que le groupe quittait des cachots en silence.

- Seigneur Karam, fit-il d'une petite voix, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Mais le commandant lui tournait le dos et ne prenait pas la peine de lui répondre. Son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine : cet homme ne pouvait pas ne pas respecter sa parole, il ne voulait simplement pas croire que cette mise en scène allait les mener à l'endroit où il avait été prévu d'exécuter sa sentence arbitraire. La panique serrait chacun des organes internes d'Heechul qui voyait Hangeng, de dos, en tête du cortège, le visage baissé, deux soldats lui tenant les bras pour le faire avancer. Karam était entre eux, savourant sûrement le spectacle au moment où ils sortirent du château pour se diriger à pied vers la grande place de Teridyo, sous les regards des badauds. Le parcours fut long et pénible. Les gens les suivaient, prenaient la direction de la grande place eux aussi, curieux d'assister à l'exécution promise. Harassé par la fatigue morale et physique, par l'effroi et d'autres sentiments qui torturaient son for intérieur, Heechul semblait sur le point de défaillir à chaque pas. Il se sentait tellement mal qu'il ne ressentait plus les meurtrissures que son corps avait subies pendant la nuit. Ils arrivèrent sur l'estrade et y montèrent. Des nobles de Teridyo étaient déjà sur place, obligés d'assister à cet évènement public.

Karam salua la foule qui l'acclamait chaleureusement. Heechul fut soudainement pris d'une envie de vomir et il se tourna vers sa droite où il aperçut le seigneur Chô, qui avait la mine grave, pas enchanté de voir un tel spectacle morbide dans sa propre cité. A côté de lui il y avait son fils, dans son habituel costume bleu de nuit. Il regardait Heechul tristement et le dégoût du jeune homme atteignit son paroxysme. Il ne faisait rien pour le faire sortir de cette situation. Il n'en avait pas le pouvoir, mais il ne tentait rien non plus. Hangeng fut mis à genoux, bien en évidence sur l'estrade, sous les huées du peuple. C'en était insupportable pour Heechul, laissé au sol mais maintenu par les épaules par ses geôliers. Karam fit taire la foule et prit la parole d'une voix forte :

- Du crime du meurtre de Garam, seigneur d'Hedyo, la Bête est déclarée coupable. Au nom de la justice de notre royaume, la sentence est irrévocable : la condamnation à mort.

- A mort la Bête ! criait le peuple.

- Non, intervint Heechul.

Mais sa voix, déjà affaiblie, se perdit dans l'air et personne ne l'entendit. Karam n'avait jamais eu l'intention de céder à ses supplications. Il avait juste voulu faire croire qu'il acceptait sa requête pour satisfaire sa lubricité. Pendant un instant Heechul aurait voulu qu'on lui transperce le cœur, comprenant qu'il avait été dupé de la façon la plus ignoble qu'il soit. Il avait dû abandonner son honneur, la seule chose qui lui restait de sa noblesse, en se laissant toucher par cet homme haïssable, par ses soldats immondes, et tout ça pour rien au final, car il était sur le point de perdre Hangeng, sous ses yeux, incapable de pouvoir le sauver. Il ravala une nouvelle fois sa fierté et son dégoût pour réitérer sa prière.

- Pitié, seigneur Karam, supplia-t-il le plus fort possible. Yesung, pitié…

Mais Yesung ne pouvait rien faire. Son père lui tenait fermement le bras, les yeux posés sur les soldats de Karam qui les surveillaient de près, lances en main. Yesung se mordait la lèvre, le visage marqué par l'affliction. Heechul savait que s'il avait le pouvoir de faire quelque chose, il le ferait, mais Karam semblait tout puissant, même en ces lieux. L'unité entre les cités du Royaume de l'Est n'existait pas : c'était Hedyo qui menait le pays. Le commandant attrapa Hangeng par les cheveux, lui tirant la tête en arrière.

- Te décapiter serait t'exécuter comme un homme, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'une manière suffisamment forte pour qu'Heechul l'entende. Mais tu n'es qu'un chien, et les animaux ici on les égorge.

Heechul étouffa une plainte, et il avait beau tenter de se libérer de l'emprise de ceux qui le tenaient, il n'en avait pas la force. Epuisé, il arrivait à peine à se tenir sur les genoux, les mains à plat posées sur le sol. Hangeng tourna les yeux vers lui, ses grands yeux bruns et chaleureux lui témoignant sa peine et son affection. Heechul comprit qu'il se savait perdu. Il était sur le point de fondre en larmes et il sursauta dans un hoquet de terreur quand Karam sortit son poignard de sa ceinture. L'air ne passait plus dans ses poumons, saisi d'effroi, n'arrivant plus à réfléchir. Pourtant ce serait le bon moment pour lui de trouver une nouvelle idée ingénieuse pour le sauver, et il maudit à la fois son manque d'éducation militaire et son manque de réactivité à cet instant. La lame se posa doucement sur le cou d'Hangeng. C'était un cauchemar, il allait se réveiller. Dans un coup sec, Karam trancha la gorge du condamné au niveau de la pomme d'Adam. N'entendant plus rien d'autre autour de lui que son cri, Heechul ne sut comment il avait pu cette fois se précipiter sur Hangeng qui s'était effondré sur le sol dans une mare de sang. Lorsqu'il y réfléchira plus tard, il comprendra qu'on l'avait laissé s'échapper, comme si le bourreau avait expressément demandé à le relâcher une fois la sentence appliquée. Sur le moment ce n'était pas ce qui préoccupait le jeune homme qui s'était penché sur son amant à l'agonie, posant fermement une main sur la blessure béante qui barrait son cou. De sa main libre, Heechul enleva rapidement le masque horrible qui lui cachait le bas du visage, et Hangeng le regardait, paniqué, se sentant partir à tout moment. Il étouffait, engorgé de sang.

- Ça va aller, je suis là, lui murmura Heechul qui ne parvenait plus à retenir ses sanglots. Tout va bien, mon amour. Continue à me regarder.

Il ne se préoccupait pas des gens qui les observaient, ils n'étaient plus que deux à ses yeux, mais il se doutait bien que Karam se réjouissait de sa détresse. Qu'importe, la douleur était déjà en train de le tuer lui aussi. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de voir Hangeng mourir dans ses bras.

- Ça va aller, répéta-t-il, les larmes dévalant ses joues. L'endroit où tu vas aller… tu te souviens de cette clairière quand nous sommes sortis du fleuve ? Les hautes herbes les fleurs sauvages le ciel bleu le chant des oiseaux… et ce vent frais qui caresse ton visage. Ce sera tout aussi paisible, tout aussi doux. Les gens que tu verras, ils ne te traiteront pas comme on t'a traité ici. Tu seras serein, en paix. Et libre, mon amour.

Il ne put retenir une plainte avant de continuer. Il caressa les cheveux d'Hangeng qui semblait plus calme, bien que tremblant de tout son corps, les yeux noyés eux aussi.

- Un jour, tu renaîtras dans ce monde, reprit Heechul dans un chuchotement presque inaudible. Tu seras heureux, choyé et aimé, car ce monde sera en paix et… j'aimerais tellement renaître aussi à la même période, et te rencontrer à nouveau, car je t'aimerai aussi dans cette vie-là.

Hangeng ne tremblait plus, il n'avait plus mal, il n'avait plus peur.

- Mon amour, parvint-il à dire dans un souffle.

Il ne respirait plus et Heechul baissa la tête, sentant ses larmes redoubler. Il dut enlever sa main ensanglantée de la plaie d'Hangeng et il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche qu'il lui noua fébrilement autour du cou. Il lui ferma les paupières et le prit contre lui, le serrant fermement contre sa poitrine, laissant les dernières larmes qui lui restaient tomber sur son visage inanimé.

- Je suis tellement désolé, lui dit-il d'une petite voix.

Peu à peu, il reprit conscience de ce qui l'entourait, du bruit qui parvenait à ses oreilles, des visages par centaine qui le regardaient d'un air étrange. Sa douleur disparut momentanément, remplacée par une profonde colère pour chacun d'entre eux, une haine qu'il n'arrivait pas à contenir. Il fit basculer la tête d'Hangeng vers la foule et il sut, sans savoir comment, qu'il avait retrouvé de la force dans sa voix.

- Regardez bien le visage de celui que vous appelez la Bête ! Il n'est pas si différent de vous et moi, de vos époux, de vos pères, de vos frères, ou de vos fils. Voilà comment vous traitez d'autres êtres humains, dit-il d'un ton venimeux. Voilà comment vous honorez vos promesses.

Il se tourna vers Karam qui le regardait sans aucune émotion sur le visage.

- J'ai laissé votre seigneur si charitable toucher mon corps pour épargner mon ami, mais il a trahi sa parole. Qui est le véritable monstre ici ? Qui du Royaume de l'Ouest, qui vient de perdre un fils, ou du Royaume de l'Est, qui honore ses promesses de la façon la plus perfide, est le plus barbare ? C'est qui la Bête ? L'enfant qui a vécu enfermé toute sa vie dans une cage ou celui qui l'a torturé ? Ce pays qui se dit plus évolué que les autres n'est qu'une blague qu'on essaie de vous faire croire, reprit-il avec un rire amer. Un pays où on ne peut plus se fier à ceux qui nous gouvernent, où la confiance est trahie, que ce soit par une demande de grâce ou par l'amitié qui n'a plus aucune valeur.

Il se savait cruel envers Yesung, mais Heechul ne voulait épargner personne tant son monde le dégoûtait.

- Cela suffit, dit enfin Karam sèchement. Emmenez-le dans mes appartements, et qu'on le nettoie de ce sang. Quant à celui-là… brûlez son corps.

- Non, pleure Heechul d'une voix plus faible tandis que deux hommes tentaient de le séparer d'Hangeng.

A ce moment-là, son esprit devint noir, et il ne se souvint plus du déroulement de la journée. Mais il avait été ramené au château dans un état de semi-conscience, sous les yeux de Yesung qui pleurait. Il était pieds et poings liés depuis le départ car Karam avait la main mise sur le château de Teridyo et agissait comme s'il était chez lui, refusant même à ses hôtes le droit de rendre visite à Heechul enfermé dans sa chambre. Ce furent des femmes, domestiques du château, qui s'occupèrent de lui, et elles allèrent raconter, plus tard, à Yesung comment le jeune homme se sentait, complètement amorphe et muet. Toute la journée il resta enfermé, seul, ou avec des domestiques, jusqu'au crépuscule où Karam osa enfin se montrer devant lui.

Assis sur le lit où il avait vécu une des pires nuits de sa vie, Heechul paraissait ailleurs, vidé de toute forme de sentiment. Il avait les poings serrés sur ses cuisses. Il s'était laissé nettoyer sommairement mais on n'avait pas osé lui retirer cette robe qui avait perdu sa fraîcheur. Il sentit une présence connue près de lui mais il ne leva pas les yeux. Karam s'assit à côté de lui en soupirant.

- Comprends-moi, murmura-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ce crime impuni. Ce n'est que justice…

Heechul ne réagit pas mais une lueur de colère animait ses yeux noirs. Karam reprit son discours mielleux, faussement compatissant. Il esquissa un léger mouvement de tête quand il tenta de lui caresser les cheveux.

- Je vais te rendre tout ce que mon frère t'a pris. Ton titre de noblesse, ta dignité, ta liberté. Au moins, tu n'as pas subi tout ça pour rien.

Le jeune homme se leva vivement, tremblant de tous ses membres. Karam le suivit et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Enfin, Heechul sortait de sa léthargie, une grimace de dégoût marquant son visage.

- Ne te moque pas de moi… murmura-t-il en passant ses mains dans son dos.

Karam lui releva le visage, s'approchant lentement pour l'embrasser. D'un geste vif, Heechul lui porta un coup à la gorge. Le commandant mit un moment à se rendre compte que le jeune homme avait sorti de sa robe le petit couteau qui ne l'avait jamais quitté. Les yeux grands ouverts sur le coup de la surprise, Karam ne pouvait que lire de la haine dans le regard d'Heechul. Celui-ci le regarda froidement s'effondrer sur le sol. Le visage impassible, il se pencha sur lui, retirant le couteau qui était enfoncé dans sa gorge, laissant le sang se répandre autour de lui.

- Ma dignité ? reprit Heechul d'une voix sifflante. Après l'humiliation que tu m'as fait subir, tu tentes de m'amadouer ? Me rendre ce que j'ai perdu ? Mais la seule chose que j'avais demandé, c'est toi qui me l'a pris et non ton frère et tu ne pourras jamais me le rendre. Alors meurs, comme le chien que tu es, car personne ne se penchera sur ton corps en pleurant pendant que tu t'éteins. Personne ne te dira « je t'aime » au milieu de sanglots. Toi, tu vas mourir seul.

Et il se redressa avant de partir de cette chambre haïssable sans regarder en arrière. Il traversa le château à grands pas, sans être inquiété par la garde, c'était comme s'il glissait, invisible, sans aucun obstacle sur sa route. Il franchit le parc situé à l'entrée et marchait tranquillement, entre les quelques passants qui se promenaient en ville pour rentrer chez eux.

L'alerte fut donnée au château : on venait de retrouver Karam, mort, baignant dans son sang. Tous ses soldats présents étaient sur le qui-vive, recherchant l'assassin dans l'enceinte du palais. Yesung était dans sa chambre, agenouillé devant sa fenêtre, les mains jointes. Il fut sorti de ses songes par une forte agitation dans les couloirs. Il se leva, intrigué, et sortit de sa chambre, attrapant au passage le bras du premier domestique qui venait. Il apprit la nouvelle de cette façon, et Heechul avait disparu. Il comprit aussitôt que c'était lui qui l'avait tué et qu'il allait être pris en chasse et se faire abattre par les soldats d'Hedyo. Paniqué, il sortit du château en toute hâte, se doutant de l'endroit où il avait bien pu se rendre.

Heechul atteignit la grande place, désertée à cette heure, le cœur battant, et découvrit, aux pieds de l'estrade, les restes d'un bûcher. Le nœud dans sa gorge se reforma, étouffant, douloureux, et il fondit en larmes. Il ne restait plus que des cendres. Hangeng avait disparu, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Il porta les mains à sa bouche et remarqua enfin ce qui était emmêlé à ses doigts : une chaîne dorée ensanglantée au bout de laquelle pendait les signes qui formaient le nom de son propriétaire. Il avait momentanément oublié, mais lorsqu'il s'était tenu contre lui pendant qu'il expirait, il avait récupéré son collier. Il l'embrassa, les mains tremblantes, mais il resta debout. D'une certaine manière, il savait que la mort de Karam allait être découverte rapidement et qu'elle serait vengée. Teridyo était rempli de soldats fidèles à leur commandant. Heechul eut un rire jaune en y pensant.

- Ils ne t'appelaient pas par ton nom, ne te traitaient pas avec le respect dû à ton rang. Qu'ils aillent au diable.

Il inspira longuement et ferma les paupières. C'était comme s'il avait senti l'arc se tendre, le trait se diriger en sifflant d'une manière à peine audible vers lui. Il ne bougea pas, il ne parut pas surpris, et la flèche se ficha dans son dos. Etouffant une exclamation de douleur, il tomba à genoux.

- Non ! Heechul ! fit une voix derrière lui, dans le lointain.

Avant qu'il ne s'effondre complètement, des bras lui attrapèrent les épaules et il se retrouva serré contre quelqu'un. Yesung était penché sur lui, horrifié, la main posée sur le bout de la flèche qui dépassait de sa poitrine. C'était impossible à soigner.

- Laisse, murmura Heechul, le front en sueur. Ce royaume est pourri de l'intérieur, je ne veux pas y vivre.

- Les seigneurs d'Hedyo sont morts, répondit Yesung d'un ton très doux. Et leurs immondices disparaîtront avec eux. Je suis tellement désolé Heechul, j'aurais dû me montrer plus fort. Je te fais la promesse de faire tout mon possible pour ramener la paix. Je te promets de me racheter à tes yeux.

Il commençait à pleurer, serrant plus fermement Heechul contre lui. Celui-ci paraissait tellement souffrir de ce trait qui lui transperçait la poitrine de part en part. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, émettant une légère plainte avant de retrouver son souffle pour prendre la parole.

- Yesung, dit-il d'une voix tremblante, si tu es encore mon ami, j'ai une requête à te demander.

- Bien sûr.

- Ses cendres. Ne les laisse pas là où on peut les piétiner, chuchota Heechul dans un sanglot. Disperse-les dans un vent d'est puissant. Puisse-t-il le ramener chez lui.

- Je le ferai, répondit Yesung avec un sourire triste.

- Il s'appelait Hangeng, et c'était un homme tendre et aimant, reprit-il, luttant contre lui-même, parce que c'était important de le dire. Et je l'aimais.

- Je le sais. La vérité sera révélée, et l'histoire s'en rappellera.

- C'était un homme, pas un chien, insista Heechul en mettant dans la main de Yesung le pendentif d'Hangeng.

Son ami acquiesça une dernière fois avant de sentir Heechul sombrer définitivement, succombant à cette blessure mortelle. Yesung lui embrassa le front, déterminé à respecter toutes ses promesses.

Il ne sépara pas Heechul d'Hangeng, et sur une falaise proche de la frontière entre le Royaume de l'Est et le Royaume de l'Ouest, il laissa échapper leurs cendres mélangées dans le vent, sous les yeux de la haute noblesse des quatre cités. Avant même de voir les gens d'Hedyo se battre pour gouverner sa région, il se montra ferme, au nom de la vérité révélée, et il quitta sa place auprès de son père pour reprendre les rênes de la cité-mère.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**EPILOGUE** – _cinquante ans plus tard_

Le château d'Hedyo était en effervescence. Le seigneur Yesung passait en revue ses domestiques qui préparaient les festivités. Malgré ses quatre-vingts ans, il avait toujours l'esprit alerte et aucun détail ne lui échappait. Les serviteurs n'étaient pourtant pas inquiets, si quelque chose était mal fait, il serait toujours possible de l'arranger sans craindre une éventuelle punition, le seigneur n'étant pas quelqu'un de bien sévère et tous étaient nourris par l'esprit de la fête car, en ce jour, on célébrait les quarante ans du traité de paix avec le Royaume de l'Ouest. On recevait pour l'occasion l'ambassadeur royal du pays voisin, et le cortège venait de faire son entrée dans la cité. Yesung était tendu, faisant les cent pas dans le hall d'entrée, les mains dans son dos. On annonça enfin l'arrivée du prince devant les portes de château et le vieil homme vint l'accueillir les bras ouverts. Entouré d'une dizaine de ses soldats en armure noire et de quelques nobles de sa cour, le jeune prince du Royaume de l'Ouest descendit de son cheval avec agilité . Paré d'un costume rouge vif et doré, il paraissait étincelant au milieu de ses gens. Un large sourire illuminait son visage au teint mâte quand il salua le seigneur d'Hedyo avec une poignée de main chaleureuse. Yesung détailla ce jeune homme avec étonnement : les cheveux noirs en épis et le regard brun, il lui semblait l'avoir déjà vu en des temps anciens.

- La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, dit-il d'une voix douce, je marchais à peine. C'était il y a vingt ans, quand vous vous êtes rendus dans notre château.

- Oui je m'en souviens mon prince, répondit Yesung en lui rendant son sourire.

Il le conduisit jusqu'à la grande salle du château qui, à sa grande stupeur, n'était pas totalement prête. Yesung demanda à un domestique d'emmener le prince sur le grand balcon, le temps de clarifier la situation, et quand enfin il se retrouva seul face à ce désastre, il posa les yeux sur un jeune homme en tunique rose, s'affairant dans le centre de la salle.

- Plus de fleurs, c'est une fête ! s'écriait-il aux serviteurs. Et on se bouge un peu sinon mon cher Papi sera fâché !

Il se tourna vers le seigneur Yesung, le regard surpris comme pris la main dans le sac. Les mains sur les hanches, le vieil homme ruminait ses grognements. Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre inférieure et passa frénétiquement la main dans ses fins cheveux d'ébène qui tombaient avec légèreté sur ses frêles épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Heechul ? demanda Yesung d'un air sévère.

- J'arrange un peu la décoration, sifflota-t-il d'un air désinvolte.

- Tu es bien impertinent, soupira-t-il. Tout comme celui…

- Dont je porte le nom ? finit le jeune homme avec un sourire. Tu ne cesse de me dire que je lui ressemble.

Et pas seulement dans sa personnalité, pensait Yesung en examinant attentivement son arrière petit-fils. Il était exactement le même, aussi bien dans son comportement que dans son physique, et ce ne devait pas être un hasard quand il avait donné ce nom à un de ses arrières petits-enfants en mémoire de son ami. Il l'avait vu grandir avec stupéfaction en devenant complètement la même personne. Yesung sursauta tout seul lorsqu'il se souvint de son étrange impression lors de sa rencontre avec le prince étranger. La main au cœur, il était abasourdi tout à coup. Non ce n'était pas un hasard, et il commençait à comprendre.

- Heechul, fit-il d'une voix plus douce. Viens par là, suis-moi.

Il allait s'installer sur le trône avec un soupir de quiétude il n'était plus tout jeune, cela faisait du bien de s'asseoir un peu. Le jeune homme laissa ses activités en suspend et vint se placer en tailleur, en toute innocence, aux pieds de son seigneur.

- Je crois qu'il est temps que je te donne quelque chose. L'homme dont…

- Je porte le nom ?

- Cesse de m'interrompre, garnement !

- Voyons Papi, ne suis-je pas ton arrière petit-fils préféré ?

- Arrête de dire des bêtises, je n'ai pas de préféré, rougit le seigneur alors que le sourire d'Heechul s'élargit tendrement. Heechul m'avait laissé quelque chose, et je n'ai compris qu'à l'instant ce qu'il fallait ce que j'en fasse. Il doit te revenir.

Il sortit un petit écrin de sa poche et l'ouvrit sous les yeux du jeune homme qui le regardait avec curiosité. Il y sortit un petit pendentif doré qu'il tendit à Heechul. Perplexe, il le prit entre ses doigts, l'examinant longuement.

- Hangeng ? lisait-il. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Tu comprendras. Tu vois le jeune prince sur le balcon ? J'aimerai que tu le lui donnes.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Heechul en se tournant vers le grand balcon où on apercevait à peine la tunique rouge du prince. Donne-le-lui directement. Et puis, en quoi ça le…

- Ne discute pas, coupa Yesung. Et obéis sagement pour une fois.

Le jeune homme se leva en soupirant et se dirigea les pieds lourds vers le prince étranger qui contemplait la cité, le visage baigné par le soleil. Heechul resta immobile longtemps à ses côtés, accoudé à la rambarde, en le regardant avec une attention appuyée. Le prince se tourna vers lui, posant un regard doux sur le fin minois de ce jeune inconnu. Heechul rosit légèrement.

- Le seigneur Yesung veut que je vous donne ceci, dit-il en ouvrant la main qui contenait le pendentif.

Surpris, le prince baissa les yeux qui s'agrandirent aussitôt à la vue de l'objet, notamment quand il lut l'inscription en lettres d'or.

- Hangeng ? Comment… pourquoi y a-t-il mon nom sur ce collier ?

Heechul haussa les épaules, tout aussi étonné de la tournure des évènements. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne comprenait grand-chose à ce qu'il se passait, Yesung n'avait rien expliqué à son arrière petit-fils. Le prince posa tout de même ses doigts sur le pendentif pour le prendre, et au moment-même où le contact fut établi, les deux hommes sursautèrent simultanément, la respiration coupée. Le prince Hangeng porta la main à sa gorge, le souffle tremblant, une goutte de sueur coulant sur sa tempe. Il dut s'appuyer sur la rambarde comme s'il craignait de tomber et il eut du mal à déglutir, toussotant pour reprendre une respiration normale. Heechul grelotait de tous des membres, les doigts repliés sur sa tunique au niveau de sa poitrine, les yeux embués.

- Heechul ? fit Hangeng d'une petite voix.

Yesung observait la scène avec attention, pas surpris de voir une telle réaction de leur part. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardaient avec grand étonnement, et même une légère peur, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Hangeng lui effleura le visage de ses doigts et Heechul se jeta à son cou, en larmes.

- Comment est-ce possible ? demanda-t-il. Je t'avais perdu…

- J'étais perdu, répondit Hangeng les sourcils froncés.

Les yeux d'Heechul se posèrent sur Yesung et il se détacha du prince avec effarement, essayant de clarifier la situation dans son esprit.

- Yesung ? fit-il.

- Je suis heureux de te revoir, Heechul, dit le vieillard avec un sourire emprunt d'une légère tristesse. J'espère simplement que mon arrière petit-fils n'a pas disparu au moment où sa vie antérieure s'est réveillée.

- Non, assura-t-il en retrouvant son calme. Non Papi, je me souviens de tout.

- Tant mieux, soupira le seigneur de soulagement.

- Pourquoi…

- Je crois que ton vœu a été exaucé. Vous avez pu vous retrouver et vous reconnaître. Je pense qu'on vous a laissé vivre en paix, loin des souffrances que vous avez subies en des temps anciens, et je suis heureux de voir qu'une telle magie subsiste encore avant que la vieillesse ne m'emporte. J'espère seulement que tu parviendras à me pardonner pour n'avoir pas su vous sauver à l'époque.

Heechul se précipita sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras avec tendresse.

- Bien sûr Papi. Tu as tenu les promesses que tu m'as faites. Tu as su rendre à ce royaume son honneur. Merci Yesung.

- Et vous, jeune prince, j'espère que vous trouverez la force de pardonner à ce royaume qui vous a tant fait souffrir.

Hangeng baissa les yeux, troublé par le mélange des souvenirs de ses deux vies. La douleur à la gorge était encore brûlante mais son esprit était apaisé.

- Nous sommes en paix maintenant, dit-il avec un sourire chaleureux. Et les responsables de mes souffrances sont morts il y a bien longtemps.

- Alors soyez heureux maintenant mes enfants, fit Yesung en prenant le visage d'Heechul entre ses mains.

Le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit et il quitta tendrement les bras de son ami devenu son arrière grand-père tant aimant. Il prit la main d'Hangeng en silence, lui offrant un regard brillant, et ils descendirent dans les jardins fleuris d'Hedyo. Ils ne se disaient rien mais restaient liés l'un à l'autre, commençant à accepter l'idée de cette nouvelle vie. Heechul admirait la tenue aristocratique du prince qui avait enfin vécu comme il le méritait, et celui-ci lui rendait sa tendresse à travers son sourire.

- Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre ? demanda Heechul en regardant le ciel. Dans cette cellule sombre et poisseuse…

- Ça me revient oui, répondit-il d'un ton détaché.

- Et maintenant nous sommes entourés de fleurs multicolores aux doux parfums.

Hangeng eut un mouvement vif, attrapant Heechul par la taille pour le coller contre lui. Ils se retinrent de rire et le noble d'Hedyo caressa les cheveux de son amour retrouvé. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent lentement et Hangeng prit les lèvres de son vis-à-vis entre les siennes, savourant leur douceur. Heechul s'agrippa à son cou, approfondissant le baiser. Plus jamais ils n'auraient à s'enfuir, plus jamais ils n'auraient à craindre la perfidie des hommes.

_De l'obscurité étouffante_

_Aux fleurs du soleil_

_Liberté_

* * *

**Et voilà, cette fic est finie. J'aurais tenté le coup de la fic qui finit mal mais comme pour _Falling Angel_ c'est un échec, un demi échec tout de même. Cette fic était un plaisir à écrire, car dès que je me lançais, je n'arrêtais pas.  
J'espère que vous avez lu jusqu'à la fin avant d'avoir envie de me tuer XD je sais, il va falloir vous habituer à ce genre de chose.  
Un énorme merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté et qui m'ont encouragée à faire cette fic! J'ai plus envie encore d'en faire d'autres avec Hangeng et Heechul.**


End file.
